Gotham: Second Time Around
by ghostgirl208
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot wakes up back in time after being shot by Edward Nygma. What will he do with this second chance? Will he stay and have Ed fall for him? Or will he leave and let Ed stay alone forever? What should he do? And how will Ed regain his trust and love? Then read this awesome book!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fall And Rise Of Penguin.

"I loved her Oswald, and you killed her." Bang! Oswald remembered sinking into the cold depths of the river, looking up at the man he loved, betrayed, hurt, destroyed. How could he have believed him? He let Ed into his heart and he crushed it! "I hope you know Oswald, I would do anything for you." Lie. Everything Ed had told him had been a cruel lie. 'I should have killed you. I should have left you alone.' Oswald thought. Oswald finally closed his eyes, letting death take him, however, Gotham never lets the dead stay dead.

When Oswald opened his eyes, he blinked in confusion. 'Where am I?' He thought, looking around. 'Why is this apartment so familiar?' Then he noticed the resident of said apartment. Edward Nygma. "NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Oswald shrieked, he scrambled off the bed, wincing in pain as he hit his stomach and desperately crawled away, trying to reach the door, hearing Edward going after him, attempting to put him back in the bed. "Mr. Penguin, you'll tear your stitches!" Ed said. Oswald struggled in his grasp, screaming and crying. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! LET ME GO!" Oswald yelled, weakly pushing at his chest. Edward tried to hold him down, looking at him in confusion. "I haven't tried to kill you, I assure you. Please let me help you." He said. Oswald shook his head violently, eyes wide and slowly he struggled until he lost consciousness.

Edward sighed and picked Oswald up, wondering what had just happened. 'Kill him? Why would he think that? I could never do that!' Ed thought as he placed the passed out Penguin in bed. That's when he noticed blood beginning to stain his shirt. Curious, he peeled the shirt up and gasped when he saw the bullet wound in Oswald's stomach. 'Oh dear. How did that happen?' Edward quickly grabbed his first aid kit from the bathroom and went to work on fixing the wound in Oswald's stomach. 'I didn't do this. Did I? How?' All sorts of questions ran through Ed's mind as he stitched him up.

Soon, Oswald woke up again and as soon as he tried to get up and run away, Edward gently pushed him back down. "You're not going anywhere Mr. Penguin." Ed said sternly. Oswald glared at him. "I will scream, do you hear me? You tried to kill me, you'll be put back in Arkham!" Oswald cried, hurt and fear in his voice. Edward looked at him, confused. "Mr. Penguin, you were shot evading Galavan. I don't know how you got shot in the stomach too, but I fixed you up. I'm not trying to kill you." Edward spoke calmly. Oswald looked at him, then looked down thinking to himself. "W...what is the date?" Oswald asked nervously. Edward looked at him, and at the calendar. "It's December twelfth. Why?" Edward replied. Oswald looked at him in shock, cold realization washing over him. 'I went back in time? But how? I have another chance.' Oswald almost smiled at the thought of being with Ed for real but did he even want to? He felt his heart pounding as he looked at Ed, his feelings for him didn't die in the river as much as he willed them to. 'But he still loves her. He'll never love me. I have to get away from him. Or I'll just hurt him again.' Oswald sighed. "I...I have to go...Ed...I can't stay..." he said softly, his heart already breaking. Edward sat on the bed beside him, concern on his face. "Mr. Penguin that wouldn't be wise. Please stay." he tried to touch him, only for Oswald to flinch and look away.

Edward sighed and put his hand down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Edward said. Oswald's response was to curl up on his side, crying and shaking, turned away from him. "I want to be left alone. Please." Oswald whispered, his voice cracking as he shut himself down. Edward slowly stood up, sighing and biting his lip. 'What happened to him? What can I do?' Edward backed away, deciding to let his Penguin rest. 'Why would he think this way? I don't want to hurt him. I...I like him...how can I prove it?' Edward sighed as he plopped himself on the couch. He had alot to do.

 **TBC...I hope you like this! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How Can I Fix This

Oswald laid in bed, curled up. Soon he slowly sat up, and got up from the bed, looking for his phone. 'I hope he didn't hide it. Ah here it is!' Oswald smiled in victory as he picked it up. Luckily all his photos and data was still on it. On hishome screen there was a picture of him and Edward. He felt the tears fill up in his eyes. He had to delete that picture! Ed didn't love him. He needed to escape! Oswald limped into the kitchen, feeling a bit hungry since he had been shot. He ended up looking and finding Ed curled up on the couch. He looked so cute when he slept. 'Stop it Oswald! Don't think like that! He hates you! He's manipulating you so you can make him a better killer!' Oswald's inner voice yelled at him. Oswald winced and looked away from him, and decided to raid his fridge, getting sandwich meats and cheese to make a sandwich. He looked a moment and found the spicy mustard Ed always had the last time he was here. Once he had everything, he busied himself, refusing to look at Ed's sleeping form. 'Well, considering the circumstances, I may need to stay for awhile and as soon as I feel better I can...shit!' Oswald clutched his stomach, pain shooting up and blinding him as he stumbled and fell on his butt, silverware clattering to the floor in his haste to remain standing up and failing miserably. 'Oh shit! He's going to wake up! Shit shit shit!' He heard a surprised yelp from the couch, signaling that Edward Nygma had in fact been awoken by the noise. "Mr. Penguin?" Edward's voice called. Oswald tensed and bit his lip. "I...I'm fine. I was just getting a sandwich." He replied, begging to whatever deity that Ed wouldn't try to pick him up again or even help him up. Oswald didn't want or need it. Despite how badly he wanted to be in Ed's arms he just couldn't. His heart was too bruised and broken.

Edward let out a soft sigh and went to help Oswald. "If you wanted something all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to to get it yourself." Edward slowly took Oswald's hand, despite the smaller man shaking and looking at him in both fear and a smaller, warmer emotion. "You don't have to be scared of me. I promise I won't hurt you." Edward said softly. Oswald looked at him, tears in his eyes. "How can I believe you? Please stop lying Ed. I can't take it." Oswald whispered, Edward pouted a bit, feeling worried. 'Why was he so afraid of him? Why was he crying right now?' Edward slowly picked Oswald up, despite Oswald's efforts to struggle. "I can prove it Mr. Penguin. All I need is a chance." He spoke, gently placing him back in bed. Oswald looked down, crying softly. "I...I just think I should be left alone Ed...I'm sorry.." Oswald was just about to turn away again when he felt Ed's soft hand on his cheek, wiping his tears away. "Please...let me in.." Ed whispered. Oswald bit his lip, fear holding his heart in a cage. "I don't know...let me think about it.." Oswald whispered, finally looking up at him, wishing he could believe him. But how? Ed tried to kill him! Didn't he? Although, techicnally this Edward didn't. Edward slowly stood up and smiled slightly. "I'll get you your sandwich okay?" Ed said, those soft brown eyes sparkling slightly. Oswald could get lost in those beautiful eyes, but he chose to bite his lip nervously and nod slowly, a soft pink tinge staining his cheeks. Once Ed left, the dam broke. Oswald cried his heart out, aching and hurting so much. _"Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up and barely conscious you'll say to no one, isn't something missing?"_ Oswald didn't even realize he was singing, his voice soft and pained.

 _"You won't cry for my absence I know. You forgot me long ago! Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing_ me?" Oswald sung, crying still, tears trailing down his face, unaware that Edward was listening to his voice, hearing the pain and grief in it. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

 _"Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now, though I'd die to know you love me. I'm all alone."_

Oswald continued to sing, his voice becoming softer and lower, his voice turning to soft sobs. Edward winced, wishing he could save him. He didn't know did he? There was someone who loved him. Ed just needed to make him believe it. Edward vowed to himself that he would prove himself to Oswald. He would show him his love. Edward did have a huge crush on Oswald. 'A little gentle flirting never hurt right?' Once Edward entered the room, Oswald stopped crying and looked up at him, fresh tears still falling. "Are you alright Mr. Penguin?" Edward asked, gently setting a tray of sandwiches by him with some orange juice. Oswald let out a heavy sigh. "I'm fine Ed. Just.." Oswald didn't finish his sentence, and looked away sadly. "Please don't shut me out. I just want to help." Edward said softly. Oswald let out a soft whine and wiped his eyes. "Please stop pretending you care. Just tell me the truth. You only need me so I can help you kill. It's okay Ed. I can handle it." Oswald said, voice breaking. Edward sighed, and slowly, gently touched his cheek, stroking it, Oswald's breath hitching. "I do care. I'm not lying. Please believe me." Edward said, eyes genuine and soft. Oswald kept his eyes down, willing his heart to stay locked up. Slowly he stood up again, pushing Ed away. "I know you want me to mentor you in killing. Don't ask why. I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't want to. You're saying all of this to manipulate me. Just say it Ed. Stop telling me you care. You don't." Oswald whispered. Edward sat there, looking down. He did want Oswald's advice, but it was more than that. He wanted his friendship, his love. He wanted to be by his side. Oswald matched his wits perfectly. "That's not true...Mr...Oswald.." Edward said, feeling slight courage. Oswald nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard him say that. "You don't mean it.." Oswald said, though he was starting to believe him. Edward slowly walked toward him, hands in his pockets. "Maybe you should rest..Oswald...We can talk more in the morning." Ed said, Oswald simply turned toward him. "I...I should go...I can't.." Oswald took two steps forward and finally fell on his face, knocked out. Edward sighed, picking Oswald up once more. "What am I going to do with you Mr. Penguin?" Edward said softly as he put him back in the bed.

Oswald slept restlessly, tossing and turning, soft whimpers escaping his lips. Edward watched him, helpless. What could he do? Oswald shut him out every time he tried. 'You hurt him. That's what you did. You killed him because you're obsessed with me!' A familiar angry voice yelled at him. The ghost of Kristen Kringle stood in front of him, glaring, making Ed yelp and back up. "G...ghosts aren't real.." Edward sputtered. Kristen simply rolled her eyes and knocked a lamp over, it almost crashed to the floor had she not stopped it and replaced it back on the table.

"Yeah ghosts aren't real...sure we're not." She said boredly. Edward was at a loss, what was happening? Kristen looked exactly the same from when she died, bruises on her neck from where he strangled her to death. "Look Nygma, I'm here to make sure he gets the ending he deserves. You want him don't you?" She asked, looking annoyed. Edward slowly nodded, biting his lip. "Y-yes...but what does that have to do with.." Kristen cut him off, glaring. "You do some pretty shitty things to him in the future, Nygma. Had he not come here from the future, you wouldn't be happy right now." She said darkly. Edward looked at her curiously. "What would have happened?" Kristen laughed viciously. "Ask him yourself! You're lucky, he's the only person who would ever love you! I didn't." Kristen said before she disappeared, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Edward Nygma. Edward turned back to the restless Oswald, a strand of black hair covering his eye. Edward gently rubbed Oswald's head, playing with his hair slightly. "I'll try everything I can, Oswald. I promise." Edward gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, making Oswald calm down the slightest bit.

Later on Oswald woke up, hair all messy. "Ed?" He called, to his luck Ed didn't answer. Oswald slowly got up and limped to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. 'Look at you. Pathetic! You still love him even after he murdered you.' Oswald winced and looked down. "I...I don't love him...I can't.." Oswald denied, he was lying to himself. 'You still do! Your heart isn't that damaged!' Oswald screamed and punched the mirror with his fists, crying out as the glass shattered and cut him. Oswald could feel himself bleed so he quickly wrapped his wounded wrists up. "Why can't I stop loving him? Why?" Oswald cried, holding his hurt wrists to his chest as he slid down. "I have to leave.." Oswald cried until he finally passed out again.

 **Sorry if the ending was too dark. Oswald is going to have more problems in later chapters but Edward will save him, don't worry! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can't Lose You.

Edward Nygma returned home to find his apartment dead silent. "Oswald?" He called. He set the grocery bags down, noticing a light on in the bathroom. Edward looked at the bed, eyes widening when he didn't see Oswald. Then he heard a loud groan. "Ugh.." Edward hurried to the source of the noise and gasped, finding Oswald on his side, wrists bleeding. "Oh god! Oswald what did you do?!" Edward got down on his knees, **pulling** Oswald's barely conscious form into his lap. "I...I'm fine...I'm fine Ed.." Oswald whispered and Edward shook his head. "No you're not fine! Your wrists are bleeding!" Ed whined, holding Oswald close. "I'm putting you back in bed and then I'm going to get you some proper antiseptic for the cuts!" Ed said, slowly picking him up and placing him back in the bed. Oswald just looked away. "You don't have to Ed..." he whispered. Edward sighed and soon returned with the antiseptic and started cleaning Oswald's cuts. "Oswald? Why are you so scared of me? I don't want to hurt you." Edward said softly, bandaging his wrists up. Oswald looked down, sniffling. "But you will...I'm not...exactly from this timeline...I'm from the future.." Oswald bit his lip, thinking he wouldn't believe him. Edward gave a soft gasp in shock, looking at him. "What happens to you...in the future?" Edward could tell he was different from the Oswald he had first met. He seemed stronger, haunted, even bitter.

Like someone had forced him to relive his worst nightmares over and over. Oswald shuddered and sniffled. "I...I end up in Arkham...I suffer mental torture at the hands of someone named Hugo Strange...soon I'm released but I'm not myself...I meet my father who is murdered by my step mother...then...then I become Mayor of Gotham and...and...you betray me..." Oswald explained looking up at Ed, tears in his eyes. Edward listens throughout his entire story and feels absolute horror, regret and disgust with himself. 'Why didn't I try to save him? Why couldn't I protect him? Not this time! I will not make the same mistake again!' Edward vowed.

Oswald attempted to curl up and cry again, only for Ed to pull him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Oswald. I'm not that man...I'm not going to hurt you in anyway...I promise.." Edward said, nuzzling Oswald slightly. Oswald looked up at him, blushing and biting his lip. "D-do you mean it?" Oswald asked, looking fearfully yet lovingly at him. Edward nodded and smiled at him. "I do, Oswald. I will prove it to you I promise. Strange won't hurt you again." Edward said, smiling brightly at him.

Oswald gave him a shy smile and licking his lip, took a chance and kissed Ed nervously, surprising the taller man before he grinned and kissed back, gentle and loving. Oswald soon pulled away blushing and looking at him nervously. "Am I dreaming? Are you real?" Oswald rested his hand on Ed's cheek, dazed. Edward chuckled lightly and leaned into his hand. "This is real Oswald. You're very much awake." Edward whispered, rubbing Oswald's hair softly. "I won't let you get hurt again." Edward said as he kissed him once more, leaving Oswald breathless. "I...I believe you now.." Oswald whispered, big blue eyes looking at him, sparkling with hope. Edward smiled softly at him.

"That's enough for me..how about I make us some hot chocolate? It is quite cold outside right now." Edward offered. Oswald giggled and looked down, slowly taking Ed's hand in his. "Alright. Do you have any good movies?" he asked, blushing softly. Edward grinned as he stood up. "Lots. Ever seen The Ring?" He asked. Oswald blushed darkly at his grin and looked up at him. "No. It's scary isn't it?" Oswald asked, biting his lip. Edward grinned, tilting his head. "Yes it is. But I won't let a mean old ghost get you." Edward said, giggling. Oswald blushed darkly and hid his face. "Not scared." Oswald said stubbornly. Edward just smirked and made their hot chocolate.

Soon enough, Oswald and Edward were cuddling on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching The Ring. Oswald had his face buried in Ed's chest, Edward kissed the top of his head as he shivered slightly. "I'm right here, Oswald..right here." Edward said as Oswald clung to him. Soon, the film ended and Oswald yawned, resting his head on Ed's stomach. Edward smiled softly, rubbing his head. "Tired?" Edward asked softly. Oswald gave a small nod, whining softly. "Can you stay? Please? D-don't let me go?" Oswald asked, voice hardly a whisper.

Edward smiled, feeling sleepy as well. "I promise Oswald. I'll never let you go. No matter what." He replied, voice soft as he gently rubbed Oswald's head, watching the Penguin's eyes begin to droop. "I...I...I love you..." Oswald whispered, voice slightly fearful, but loving. He really did love Ed. Even more so, now that he told him he would protect him. The Ed from his timeline never promised that. Feeling safe and secure, Oswald closed his eyes, using Ed's tummy as a pillow. Edward kept his arm wrapped protectivley around Oswald's shoulders, rubbing circles into them. "I love you too, Oswald. Even if you don't believe it." Edward confessed, despite Oswald being fast asleep. Edward wondered how he could protect him. What should he do?

That's when he heard him again. 'What are you going to do Eddie? Hmm? We can't protect our precious Penguin as we are now. We'd need a disguise.' Dark Ed spoke, leaning against the wall casually. Edward sighed. "What if that gets him hurt?" Edward asked nervously, making Dark Ed groan. 'It won't hurt him. You just need to think this time! You want him to trust you again? Then you have to fight for him. Prove yourself to him. The second he leaves this apartment, he will be nabbed by Gordon and those other fools at the GCPD. You may not be able to break him out of Arkham, but you can try to find a way to keep him from experiencing that mind altering treatment he talked about. Not to mention, destroy this evil step mother. All you need is a name..' Dark Ed said, thoughtful look on his face. Then Edward looked at him, idea forming in his mind. "What about.." Edward looked at the green question mark circling Jim's head on a newspaper. "How about..The Riddler?" Edward asked biting his lip, Dark Ed grinned. 'Perfect! I like it! How about you rest up? We have a long day ahead of us.' With that, Dark Ed disappeared, leaving Edward alone with his sleeping Penguin. "You're going to be okay Oswald. I'm going to make sure of it." He whispered, giving him a soft gentle kiss on his head before he too, fell asleep.

 **And just like that, The Riddler is born! Now just for the hell of it and I'm a huge Riddler fan, Riddle me this, riddle me that, what's Eddie going to do next? Sorry that just seemed fitting! Anyways, find out next chapter! Now, I'm excited and kinda sleepy! Goodnight everybody! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sealed With A Kiss.

Oswald slowly opened his eyes the next morning, realizing he was resting his head on something warm. Slowly he looked up, seeing Ed sleeping peacefully. Oswald let out a soft gasp, a bit fearful. Edward opened his eyes upon hearing Oswald's soft gasp of fright. "Oswald? Are you alright?" he asked, putting his arms at his side, worried about scaring his precious Penguin more. Oswald slowly and nervously crawled off of him, sitting up next to him. "I...I'm fine..sorry it's just...I'm trying.." Oswald whispered, he was afraid of trusting him still, but he was trying not to let his panic stall him any longer. Edward smiled at him, sitting up and gently rubbing Oswald's shoulder. "We'll take it slow Oswald. Don't worry." he said softly. Oswald blushed and thought about last night. Edward had promised he would protect him, how he couldn't possibly know. Edward gently moved a piece of hair away from Oswald's eyes, which looked at him nervously. "I care alot about you Oswald. You believe that now right?" Edward asked, biting his lip. Oswald slowly leaned against him, arms wrapped around Ed. "I...I believe you Ed. I said so last night." Oswald whispered softly, feeling Ed run his fingers through his hair, making Oswald sigh in happiness. "I'm just worried...It's going to happen to me again...I know it.." Oswald whispered, burying his face in Ed's chest. Edward held him close, kissing the top of his head. "I won't let anything happen to you Oswald. I promise." Edward said, smiling warmly at him.

Oswald blushed and smiled shyly at him. He could hardly believe Ed meant it, but he could see it. The love, adoration, accompanied by guilt and remorse. Oswald wondered what the guilt was for, but then maybe he shouldn't. He hoped it wasn't because of him. Edward soon sighed, knowing Oswald could see right through him. The guilt and remorse he felt was from the thought of harming Oswald in any way. It hurt more than he could admit. He shook the thoughts out of his head. "How about I make us some breakfast?" Edward offered, nuzzling Oswald slightly. Oswald giggled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek. "Surprise me?" Oswald asked softly, bright smile on his face. Edward kissed him on the nose, grinning. "I think I know what to make you." Ed said as he got up, earning a soft whine from Oswald at his absence. "I'm just going to the kitchen Os, I won't be long." He kissed him on the forehead, making Oswald go bright red. "I'll uh...I'll just put on the tv." Oswald whispered, smiling shyly. Edward just smirked and stole another kiss before hurrying off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Oswald leaned back, turning on the tv and putting the news on. The reporter started talking about him so he turned the volume up a little and bit his lip nervously. "The hunt for attempted murderer Oswald Cobblepot is still ongoing. As of now the GCPD have no leads, but officer Jim Gordon is looking for anyone with information." The reporter spoke, making Oswald feel sick to his stomach. 'Some friend..' Oswald's inner voice said, making Oswald sigh. He was briefly distracted by the smell of sausage and eggs and got up, limping to the kitchen. Oswald went up behind Ed who was busy cooking. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around him, feeling brave.

Edward gasped slightly in surprise, smirking. "Can I help you?" He asked, leaning against him softly. Oswald blushed and hid his face in Ed's shoulder. "No I just wanted to...uh...surprise you." He said, blabbering a little. He actually just wanted to hug him and be close to him. Edward smirked, soon he finished making the omelettes and served them. "I hope you like it. It's sausage and eggs." Edward explained. Oswald giggled and smiled at him slightly.

"Thank you Ed. You...didn't have to do this for me..." Oswald said softly. Edward smiled as he got himself a plate. "I wanted to Oswald. You're special to me. I know you don't believe it." Edward replied, sitting at the table with him. Oswald blushed darkly and ate his omelette, smiling. "I'm starting to believe you. I...I just need time.." Oswald said, looking down as he continued eating. Edward sighed and ate his too, saying, "I understand. How's your omelette?" Edward asked. Oswald looked up at him, chewing on a piece of egg. "I like it! You're a pretty good cook." Oswald mumbled, looking at him. Edward blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Oswald. I was thinking...tonight maybe we could...I don't know...uh eat dinner and um...maybe watch a movie?" Edward asked, looking nervous and biting his lip. Oswald grinned at him, soon finished with his breakfast. "That sounds good to me, Ed." Oswald said, his cheeks going slightly pink. Edward smirked as he finished his breakfast and quickly went to wash the dishes while Oswald stood up and limped to help him. "Oswald, you should rest. How are your wounds?" Edward asked, examining him. Oswald blushed and smiled slightly.

"I...I feel fine Ed.." Oswald spoke nervously. He didn't really know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because of what the Ed in his timeline had told him. 'I don't love you.' That Ed's voice still growled in his mind. He had to force himself not to run away. Edward noticed this and gave him a soft, loving smile, wrapping his arms around him gently. "It's okay Oswald. I promise things will be better...don't worry." Edward said, he could tell Oswald was thinking about what his future self had done to him. He hoped soon that Oswald wouldn't look at him in fear that he would say something wrong.

"I promise that man that you told me about last night...he won't hurt you ever again." Edward said, soon capturing Oswald's lips with his own, kissing him softly. A promise sealed with a kiss. Edward then pulled away, leaving Oswald bright red and smiling shyly. "I should uh..get to work." Edward said, suddenly nervous as Oswald hugged him close and sighed. "Good luck Ed." Oswald whispered, leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, causing Ed to blush even more. "Thank you, Oswald. Rest up alright?" Edward told him as he got ready and left, leaving Oswald alone.

That night, Edward had purchased a new green suit with a question mark jacket he made while he was at the GCPD. 'Now, all you need is a way to hide your face.' His darker half whispered to him. Edward nodded and thought for a moment. "I could find a mask or something. I'll have to keep my eyes hidden though. He can't know it's me." Dark Ed smirked beside him. "Leave that to me." Soon, Ed returned to his apartment and found Oswald waiting for him. "How was work Ed?" Oswald asked, biting his lip. 'He's so cute when he does that!' Edward thought as he smiled.

"Oh same thing as always. Um..what did you want for dinner?" Edward asked, changing the subject. He didn't want Oswald to worry about Gordon knowing anything. Oswald smiled shyly, looking at him nervously. "Uh..surprise me again? I uh can't really think of anything." Oswald spoke. Edward grinned and went to prepare spaghetti. Edward planned to make this night special after all. Soon, they were both watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, eating a huge plate of spaghetti. Oswald was chewing on a noodle which seemed impossibly long, Edward also chewed on a noodle leaning towards Oswald slightly as they continued chewing. Just as they got to the end, their lips met right in the middle, Oswald looked at him, wide eyed, pulling away as Edward slurped up the noodle, a large grin on his face. Oswald blushed as he gave Ed his last meatball. "Did you plan on that?" Oswald asked, a soft blush on his face. Edward smirked.

"Maybe. I...I love you...Oswald. I always have.." Edward finally admitted, Oswald smiled shyly, happy tears in his eyes. "I love you too Ed! More than anything!" Oswald said, finally kissing him, Edward kissed back pulling him close, their empty plate now laying on the floor. Edward soon pulled away, smiling and cleaning up. He went right back to cuddling Oswald, who had a happy and lovestruck look on his face. They fell asleep, just holding each other.

 **EEEK! Romantic ending for this chapter! Still more to come! :) Also did anyone catch The Lady and The Tramp reference in this chapter? I thought it would be cute! :) I could hear the song Bella Notte playing in my head as I wrote this scene! Goodnight everybody! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Riddler Begins

Edward Nygma woke up, groaning slightly, opening his eyes to see Oswald sound asleep in his arms. Oswald's chest rose and fell with every breath, gripping Ed like a lifeline. "Ossie.." he whispered, petting Oswald's hair softly, earning a soft whine from him. "Ossie." Edward said, his hand reaching to tickle his side, earning a soft squeal from him as he woke up, glaring at Ed playfully. Edward just smirked. "Morning sleepy head." He said, kissing him sweetly, grinning as Oswald returned the kiss. "Has anyone ever told you you're seriously adorable?" Edward asked, chuckling to himself. Oswald blushed darkly and hid his face.

"I'm not supposed to be cute.." Oswald whined, despite Edward kissing the back of his hands. "But you are." Edward whispered, suddenly groaning when his alarm went off. "Shit. I want to spend the whole day with you." Edward said, looking at him eyes soft. Oswald blushed and showed his face again, smiling happily. "I'll be fine Ed. My wounds feel like they're healing up." Oswald said. Edward grinned, saying, "That's great! But uh...you should still stay here...in case they're looking for you." Oswald smiled, touched by his concern.

"I should be fine. I was thinking of going out, just to stretch my legs. I'm starting to go stir crazy." Oswald whined, sighing slightly. Edward bit his lip nervously, worrying a little. 'You said the second he leaves he'll be grabbed by the GCPD. How do we prevent it?' Dark Ed appeared behind him, grim yet excited look on his face. 'That only means we get to play with our new toys. Here's the bargain! You let me take control Eddie!' Dark Ed explained, leaving Edward still nervous. 'Just while I'm wearing the costume right?' Edward inwardly asked him, making Dark Ed sigh. 'Yes Eddie. Only in the suit! Yeesh!' Edward smiled softly, feeling relieved until Oswald started calling his name.

"Ed? Eddie? Edward!" Oswald said, a bit louder than he had intended, causing Ed to jump in surprise, letting out a yelp. "S-sorry Os. I uh...I zoned out for a second." Edward said, blushing sighed, smiling at him. "It's okay Ed. I was just letting you know that I'm going to see Gabe. We wants to talk about dealing with Galavan. I can't believe I have to do it again." Oswald said, biting his lip. Edward took his hand in his, smiling at him.

"Are you sure Os? I-I could go with you.." Edward offered, a worried look on his face. Oswald sighed, squeezing his hand in comfort. "I should be fine. I've already been through this.." Oswald's features darkened as he remembered how it went down last time. He remembered shoving an umbrella down Galavan's throat, getting incarcerated for Jim, who later betrayed him, like Ed had. Oswald found himself wincing causing Ed to hold him close, stroking his back.

"You're not alone this time Os. I'm right here." Edward whispered, partly wishing he could kill his future self for what he had done to Oswald. He reasoned that the only way to do that would be to change it, make different, better choices that ended with Oswald loving him and trusting him, and ruling Gotham together. But he knew he had to earn it first. Oswald buried his face in Ed's chest, sighing slightly. "I'm just scared...I don't want to relive what happened in Arkham!" Oswald said, clinging to him like a lifeline. Edward sighed and kissed the top of his head. "I promise...you won't." Edward said, looking at his dark half, watching him.

Later that night, as Oswald left Edward put the finishing touches on his Riddler suit. The suit was a forest green, along with the pants, the jacket was green with a golden question mark on the back, purple tie around his neck, green bowler hat. Edward slowly took off his glasses, putting them in a case and inserting contact lenses into his eyes, and put on a green domino mask hopefully to conceal his identity.

"H-how does it look?" Edward asked, a bit self conscious. Dark Ed simply laughed. 'You look perfect! Ready to cause trouble? I am!' With that, Dark Ed took over, Ed's eyes darkened beneath the contact lenses, and soon he grinned darkly at himself. "Oh this should be fun!" Ed grabbed his stolen question mark cane and headed out, deciding to watch from the tops of the buildings.

Oswald was walking alone, keeping his coat tight around his body, hoping no one would recognize him. Oswald hated winter, his bum leg always hurt worse around this time. He briefly wondered what Ed was doing, if anything. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and he tried to limp faster, only for him to be grabbed roughly from behind causing him to yelp and struggle as he was forced against a wall.

"So you're the famous Penguin huh? The GCPD is offering a huge award for your head. Pretty stupid of you to be all alone!" The thug said, giving him a toothy grin. Oswald glared visciously. "Unhand me now or I swear.." Oswald was cut off with a punch to the face, knocking him down. "You'll what? You don't have any weapons on you. No guards, no one!" The thug landed a hard hit to Oswald's stomach, making him cry out. "You're making a big mistake...I can kill you!" He spat, coughing up blood. The thug only laughed and just as he went to grab him again, a voice shouted, "Not so fast creepI!" The green suited man stepped out of the shadows, making the thug laugh. "And who the hell are you supposed to be? A leprechaun?"

The green suited man glared, brandishing his cane. "Pfft! You're even dumber then I'd thought you'd be cretin. Riddle me this, what can spark, but also short circuits?" With that he pressed a button on the cane aiming at the thug sending a jolt of electricity shot right into the thug's chest, making him convulse and fall dead on the spot. "Correct! Electricity!" The man exclaimed. Oswald slowly sat up from the ground, looking up at him. "W-who...who are you?" He asked curiously as the man wandered toward him.

"Just a friend...but you can call me.. The Riddler!" Riddler said, grinning and posing in front of him. Oswald furrowed his brow as Riddler helped him up. "You remind me of someone..my boyfriend likes riddles." Oswald spoke, looking at him. Riddler only smirked. "Hmm. Interesting! Well I should be off stuff to do and such." Oswald tried to grab his hand, curious. "Wait! W-why did you save me?" Riddler gave one last look at him and grinned. "That my little bird, is a secret. You should run along home. It's quite dangerous at night." With that, Riddler quickly vanished in a puff of smoke, just before Oswald could question him further. Oswald was stumped, who is the mysterious Riddler? Oswald decided he would try to find out.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And yes I did use a quote from Batman Forever! It's one of my favorite films so yeah. Also I thought of that sucky riddle about electricity. I hope you guys liked him! Love you all! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: All Fun And Games.

Edward grinned to himself, feeling on top of the world after rescuing Oswald for the first time. 'I really nailed that guy! He didn't see me coming!' he thought to himself. Dark Ed chuckled in the back of his mind. 'Oh we're not done yet Eddie! We still have someone on our bad guy list!' Dark Ed said. Edward bit his lip, thinking about who he meant. 'You mean Galavan?' Edward asked him, making Dark Ed grin. 'Yup. Also maybe cause some trouble. we need to get our name out there somehow!' he said. Edward smirked, and made his way to Galavan's mansion. Once there, Ed stuck to the shadows, watching as the guards walked back and forth. Riddler took his chance, getting up behind one guy, easily snapping his neck and dragged him away. He turned his attention to the other guy, easily knocking him down with his cane. Riddler looked up to see a window above him, grinning he leapt onto the ledge, and picking the lock, finding his way inside. It was dark, but Ed turned a light on his cane, using it as a flashlight. Ed realized he was in the man's office, considering the absolutely tantalizing desk. Ed smirked, knowing there had to be something that would put this man away. Edward carefully opened a drawer, peering inside. Edward grinned, finding his prize. Meanwhile, Oswald found his way home, groaning and quickly cleaned himself up. "Ed?" Oswald called, getting no answer. He found a note taped to the fridge which read, _"I'm working late. Be home soon. XOXO."_ Oswald smiled at it, soon getting ready for bed. Moments later, Edward came home, quickly getting out of his Riddler suit and hiding it, putting on a tee shirt and shorts. Slowly, Edward stepped into the room, smiling when he found his precious Penguin fast asleep, cuddling a pillow as if it were him. Edward slipped into bed with him, wrapping his arms around him, Oswald instantly clinging to him, whining softly. Edward chuckled, holding him close and falling asleep.

The next morning, woke up, smiling when he saw Edward, fast asleep, brown hair all curly and messy. Oswald grinned, slowly poking Ed's belly gently. Edward whined, a sleepy smile on his face. Oswald smirked and kissed Ed's face, whispering, "Eddie..Eddie wake up." Edward whined, "Nooo...sleep.." he threw his arm around him, cuddling Oswald like a teddy bear, making him giggle. "Eddieee!" Oswald whined, kissing him again, as Edward finally opened his eyes, looking into Oswald's baby blue eyes. "Morning." he said, voice soft with sleep. Oswald yawned and rested his head against his chest, smiling up at him. "Morning. You'll never guess what happened last night." Oswald spoke, grinning at him. Edward looked at him curiously, pretending to be oblivous. "Oh? What?" Edward asked. Oswald smiled, a his eyes sparkling.

"I saw something. I had been attacked by some lunatic and there was a man dressed in green with a question mark on his jacket! I couldn't see his face but, he looked familiar somehow. He saved me." He said, making Edward smirk slightly. "Fascinating. I'm glad he did." Edward said, leaning down to kiss him. Oswald kissed back, grinning soon pulling away, with a lovestruck smile. "I love you Ed." he whispered, voice soft, Edward smiled, eyes sparkling. "I love you to, Oswald. How about we get some breakfast?" Edward asked. Oswald smiled, arms wrapped around the taller man's neck. "Sure. Sounds good." he replied, leaning on tip toes to kiss him. Edward smiled and pulled away, going to the kitchen while Oswald got changed in his normal fancy suits and went to sit on the couch turning on the news. "Reports are coming in of a man dressed in green, leaving a riddle at Gotham City's police station, also revealing new evidence against current Mayor, Theo Galavan. Galavan was arrested this morning and is currently being held at the GCPD. But the question on every Gothamites mind is, who is the mysterious Riddler? We'll have more on this story as it develops!" Oswald's jaw dropped in shock, visibly pailing. 'He saved me last night. Why would he have Galavan arrested?' "Ed! Did you see the news?" Oswald finally spoke, surprising Ed a bit.

"Oh? What happened?" Edward asked, pretending to be oblivious. Oswald smiled at him, thinking about it. "Well I had been out last night, I had been attacked by this mugger. He said he was going to turn me in to the GCPD. Riddler never gave him the chance to." Oswald said, smiling happily. Edward tried his best to hide a knowing grin. "That's incredible Oswald." Edward said, wrapping his arms around him gently. Oswald looked up at him. "I want to find out who he is. Why he saved me." Oswald said with a whisper. Edward smiled slightly, feeling almost excited. 'Now i can't tell if he's a curious little kitten or a adorable little penguin!' Dark Ed whispered in his mind. Edward shook it off with a small smile. 'Now's not the time for him to find out.' Dark Ed chuckled as he went silent again. Edward kissed him softly, savoring the soft whine his precious little bird made as he pulled away, smiling at him. Oswald blushed like a tomato. "Uh..a-are you going to work today?" Oswald stuttered out.

Edward sighed, playing with his feathery hair. "Unfortunately, yes. But, I'll try to come home early. I have to keep them from becoming suspicious." he said, kissing Oswald's cheek, making him blush even redder. "I..I know. It's just...i hate it when you're not here." Oswald said, feeling a bit guilty for wanting to be so close to him. He assumed it was the result of what happened in his future or rather, what would've happened. Oswald knew from past experiences that good things never really lasted for him, so he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. Oswald reached up, kissing him softly, smiling as Ed tightened his hold on him as he kissed back, having to pull away for air. "Did I ever tell you you're a good kisser?" Edward whispered, grinning. Oswald smirked, nuzzling him softly. "Maybe its you." Oswald said. Edward smirked, slowly pulling away from him to go get ready for work. "I won't be long. Promise." Edward said, now dressed in his usual forensic outfit. Oswald sighed, kissing him quickly. "I love you." Oswald whispered, feeling like he had said it a million times , yet still hadn't said it enough. Edward grinned. "I love you too Os." he kissed him one last time before hurrying out the door.

The GCPD was full of energy, people pushing and shoving at each other. Everyone seemed freaked out and anxious about the sudden appearance of The Riddler. Edward tried hiding a smirk as he headed to his office. 'Oh wait until they see the next little surprise!' Dark Ed whispered, almost laughing maniacally. Edward only rolled his eyes. "Could you be any less obvious? I told you! No one is getting hurt! Unless we have no choice in the matter!" he growled at his reflection. Dark Ed pouted. "Pfft. You're no fun. How can you keep up with our little Penguin?" Dark Ed scoffed. Edward glared at him. "Shut up! It doesn't matter!" he shouted. Dark Ed gave him a look. "Why not be partners in crime? he can handle it." he said. Edward shook his head. "No! He can't join me while i'm The Riddler. It's too dangerous!" he hissed. Dark Ed rolled his eyes. "Come on! It would be fun." Dark Ed replied. Edward covered his face.

"No. If something happened to him...I...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. He can't know." Dark Ed sighed in annoyance. "You're afraid aren't you? Afraid you'll fail him." Edward nodded slowly. "If...If I actually did that in his timeline...in his future...I..." Edward couldn't finish his sentence. Dark Ed stood beside him, kneeling down. "If it worries you that much, I suggest you be careful who you trust. Keep our little feathered friend safe, and don't fall into a trap." Edward nodded at his words.

"Better yet, how about we look into this Hugo Strange he talked about. Maybe we can help Ossie out that way." Dark Ed whispered. "Tonight." Edward spoke, slowly grinning. Dark Ed smirked as well. "Tonight we're going to do a little digging."

Meanwhile, Oswald was resting on the couch, his bad leg propped up on to a pillow. 'Why after what he's done to you, you still believe him? He's talking shit and you're falling for it!' Oswald's inner voice yelled. Oswald sighed, shaking his head. 'No! Not true! He loves me. He loves me.' Oswald insisted to himself. Oswald buried himself in a blanket, trying to block out his inner voice. 'Ed please come home soon.' He thought, looking out the window, watching as the sky darkened. Normally, he could handle anything, but right now, he felt vulnerable. Part of him didn't want to believe Edward.

But the part of him that was so happily in love with him did. Oswald smiled as he thought of Ed's sweet kisses, his warm hugs, the way he would hold him and stroke his head when he had a nightmare. Oswald sighed tiredly, inwardly hoping Ed would be home soon. Oswald started feeling a little bored. He wondered if he should call Ed at work. He looked at the phone, picking it up and taking a breath. He remembered the last time he had called him, the day he thought he saw his father's ghost. Oswald shuddered thinking about it. 'That's not him, Oswald. This Edward didn't try to kill you. He didn't hurt you, he loves you.' Oswald tried to convince himself, although it was very hard. Oswald gathered up his courage and dialed Ed's number.

 **And that'll do for now. The next scene will have more cuteness promise. The ending of this chap probably sucked. Also, I'm currently working on a cute nygmobblepot fanfiction based off Frankenweenie, if aanyone has seen it. It's a great movie! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Plan.

Oswald was still contemplating on calling Ed when the phone rang in his hand and he yelped in surprise. He answered, holding the phone up to his ear, heart pounding, soon sighing in relief when he heard Ed's voice. "Os? I just called to see if you were alright. I might be home late again. There's some uh paperwork I have to fill out." Edward explained over the phone. Oswald sighed, feeling a twinge of sadness when Ed told him he'd be home late. "Okay. I'm fine Eddie. J-just be careful alright? There could be someone looking for me and they might try to hurt you too." Oswald replied, biting his lip. Edward smiled on the other end. "I'll be fine Os. I love you." Ed said, Oswald smiled and replied, "I love you too." Oswald soon hung up after talking to Ed for hours. 'You're making a fatal mistake. This is all an illusion! He's lying to you!' Oswald's inner voice whispered to him, annoying him once more.

Oswald shook his head angrily. 'Not true! Stop saying that! This Ed loves me!' 'But for how long? What happens if he grows bored of you? When he sees you as more of a burden than a partner, lover or even a friend? Just like Gordon?' His inner voice continued, making Oswald shiver as tears starting leaking from his eyes. 'Not true...I'm not a burden to him..Ed's not Gordon..he's not the Ed that killed me...' Oswald tried to convince himself. Slowly, Oswald stood up, limping toward the window, watching the rain fall. 'He does love me...doesn't he?'

Oswald felt a twinge of guilt for doubting him. But he was trying to move on! It was hard for him though. Every time he looked at Ed, he would remember how he'd tied him up to Isabella's car, how he'd loomed over him, telling him his feelings weren't real. Oswald bit his lip, the things he had said to him cutting him like a knife. Oswald wished he could forget what happened to him completely. But he knew that the Ed that did this to him, wasn't the Ed that was here with him now, though his heart still felt bruised and broken. " _If I touch a burning candle I can feel the pain. Though my still beats it hurts. I know that I am lost, though it I still have a tear to shed."_ Oswald sung softly to himself as he slid down the wall, curled up, hugging his knees to himself.

Meanwhile, Edward was looking nervous and pacing. 'Will you relax Eddie? You're giving me a headache!' Edward glared at his other half. "Quiet, I'm trying to think!" Ed was pacing back and forth. He had done a little digging and found out some very disturbing things. He had hacked into Arkham's database and found out that Strange was working on some odd experiments that he refused to discuss with the press. Dark!Ed watched him, arms crossed. "I say we try and keep Ossie from ending up there in the first place." He said, Ed groaning in response.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Dark!Ed smirked. "How do you think we do that? I have a plan Eddie." Dark!Ed spoke, standing beside him. "You remember what he told us don't you? How they brainwashed him, hurt him, made him relive those memories?" Edward nodded slowly, wondering what his other half was getting at. "Yes, he did tell us that. But how do I keep that from happening again?" Dark!Ed grinned. "I think you know what to do Eddie. You want to make up for future wrongs. You want to prove your love. Start by making a simple sacrifice. By doing something for him that could easily end your life or destroy you. So he never has to suffer." Dark!Ed said, his expression unreadable. Edward looked at him, biting his lip. "You mean...?" He asked, confused.

Dark!Ed sighed. "I mean put his life before yours. You've never understood love before Eddie. With Kristen, it was simply infatuation. I did like her a little bit to be honest but let's face it. She wasn't into us. But Oswald? He wants to be apart of you. He's truly in love with you. With us." Dark!Ed finished. Edward tilted his head, almost confused. He'd never heard his darker half speak to him like this before. "Why this sudden change? You're supposed to be a hallucination." Edward said. Dark!Ed simply grinned. "I don't know. Maybe I thought it was a good thing to say at the time." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. Edward nodded slightly. "Okay. Whatever it is, I'll do it. I won't let Oswald get hurt again. Whatever I did to him in the future isn't happening this time." Edward said, Dark!Ed smiled at him. "Good. Go home to him soon. Our little birdie is probably worrying about you." With that, he disappeared, Edward sighed and soon grabbed his bag, preparing to leave.

The second Ed left, he yelped in pain, his head throbbing as he clutched it. 'Please.. You can't do this..' he heard Oswald's scared voice. Edward shook his head, trying to fight through whatever was happening, his ears started ringing. He could see Kristen's ghost walking toward him. "Breath Nygma. You know why you're hearing him?" she asked. Ed shook his head, the ringing stopped, but his head still hurt. "N-no..W-what..what's happening?" Ed asked. Kristen sighed. "A little insight on what will soon happen. Someone is after you Nygma. Someone who knows what you're doing. Oswald's not the only one from the future. Don't let the man know who you are." She said. Ed looked at her in confusion. "What..what do you mean...?" Kristen smirked. "You'll see." She whispered before disappeared into the night, leaving Ed dumbfounded and confused.

When he returned to his apartment, he found Oswald curled up on the floor, sleeping. Concerned, Ed rushed toward him, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "Oswald? Oswald wake up are you alright?" Ed asked, rubbing his hair and noticing dried up tears on his face as Oswald slowly opened his eyes. "E-Ed?" he asked, voice small. Ed smiled warmly, stroking his cheek. "I'm right here, Ossie. Why were you sleeping on the floor?" He asked. Oswald simply hid his face."I don't know.." Oswald mumbled, making Ed sigh. "You were crying. What happened?" Oswald tensed, poking his head out to look at him.

"I...I was having dreams...about...about my...d-death.." he said with a slight tremor in his voice. Edward kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to let that happen again." Edward said, rubbing circles into Oswald's back, feeling him relax. "Feel better?" Ed asked, rubbing Oswald's arm. Oswald smiled, nodding slightly. "Yeah..I think so.." he whispered, letting himself be cradled in his boyfriend's arms. Ed smiled, lacing his hand with Oswald's. "I love you Oswald. More than you could ever know. I will do anything to prove that." Ed whispered, feeling his heart pound violently as he looked at his precious Penguin. He didn't know why he felt so nervous, or was it worry? Or maybe even guilt?

But the man that tortured Oswald wasn't him! Was it? Ed felt like he was paying for another man's crime. Perhaps he deserved it in some way, but he knew what to do now. He knew that soon Galavan would leave prison and be killed by Jim Gordon. He knew they would blame Oswald and throw him in Arkham. But Ed was determined to not let that happen again. Oswald slowly cuddled close to him. "I love you too Eddie...I'm sorry I'm so afraid.." Oswald whispered, hiding his face. Edward shook his head the instant he said that. "Oswald, you have nothing to be sorry for! This is normal for you. Someone...me...hurt you...I understand but please don't apologize for being afraid." Edward said.

Oswald gave him a small smile then bit his lip. "But..what if I'm always afraid?" he asked. Edward smiled warmly, stroking his cheek. "You won't be. I promise you, I won't let anything like that happen ever again." Edward said, leaning in to kiss him, grinning when he felt Oswald clinging to him and making a soft noise from the back of his throat. When he finally broke the kiss, Oswald was blushing and smiling shyly and Ed's heart skipped a beat as he saw how beautiful Oswald looked, face red bringing out his freckles, sweet baby blues sparkling, his feathery black hair sticking out in all directions. "You're beautiful." Ed breathed, Oswald blushed an even deeper shade of red, letting out a soft giggle.

"So are you." He replied. Edward found himself smiling shyly. "Os...I'm not that good looking.." Edward said. Oswald slowly reached out to stroke Ed's cheek, his hand trembled slightly, remembering how it went last time he tried to touch Ed. But he had to remind himself that the Ed cradling him in his arms wasn't the one who killed him. "I think you are. Anyone who doesn't see that is an idiot." Oswald whispered. Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "I love you." Edward said, kissing him on the cheek. Oswald blushed, smiling shyly. "I love you too Ed. C-can you stay? L-like this?" Oswald whispered. Edward nodded slowly, kissing him again as he lifted him up, putting him on the bed and getting in beside him.

Edward gently wrapped his arms around his little bird, pulling him close. Oswald started to fall asleep, listening to the sound of Ed breath and his heartbeat. Once Oswald had fallen asleep, Edward continued to watch him, feeling an odd feeling he knew too well. Fear. The fear of losing Oswald to this future version of himself. What if he did it? What if he did hurt him? It was one of his biggest fears. He didn't want to become this future Ed. "If you know what you're doing, it won't happen Nygma." A familiar voice said. The ghost of Kristen Kringle stood at the foot of his bed, looking agitated. Edward looked at her, a bit annoyed. "Of course I know what I'm doing." Edward hissed, trying to keep quiet.

Kristen sighed, crossing her arms. "What are you going to do Nygma? You know that once he leaves, Galavan's death will be pinned on him. How will you stop him from being taken to Arkham?" She asked. Edward looked down at Oswald. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the first time since he had come from the future. Edward almost teared up at the thought of losing him. "He's not going to Arkham." Edward said, features grim and determined. Kristen looked confused, yet intrigued. "What do you mean?" She asked. Edward looked up at her, eyes dark yet warm. "Because they'll have to take me." he said.

Kristen's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "You mean..?" Ed nodded slowly. "I haven't sacrificed anything for him. If love is about sacrifice, then I'm willing to endure Arkham. For him." Kristen gave a small smile. "I suggest you be careful then Nygma. They will put you through horrendous things." She warned. Edward smiled. "At least Oswald won't have to go through it again. I love him and I'm not letting them torture him." He replied. Kristen sighed, smiling slightly. "Good luck, Nygma." She disappeared, fading into the dark.

Edward rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Sometimes he couldn't tell whether she was a ghost or another hallucination. But whatever the case was, she would appear unexpectedly. He looked down at Oswald, fast asleep, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He hoped Oswald wouldn't hate him for this, but he couldn't let him get tortured again. Edward kissed him on the cheek, Oswald letting out a soft whine, burying his face in Ed's shirt. Edward smiled at him and soon closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **Oh boy! HERE WE GO! Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen yet, but some Strange things will be happening soon! I will try and put more Riddler in the next chapter, for now, some nygmob fluff 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First Date.

When Ed woke up the next morning, he found that Oswald wasn't beside him. Eyes going wide and heart pounding, Ed quickly got up. "Oswald?" Ed called, quickly heading to the kitchen where he found Oswald in front of the stove, cooking breakfast. Ed sighed in relief and went up to him. "Morning Ossie." He whispered into his ear, kissing him on the cheek. Oddly enough, his cheek had felt deathly cold. Ed stepped back, tilting his head. "Oswald? Are you alright?" Ed asked curiously. Oswald didn't move, it seemed as though he'd been frozen. Ed slowly took Oswald by the shoulder and turned him around to face him. Ed paled at what he saw. Oswald was soaked, not breathing, eyes cold and distant and black blood trailing down his stomach. "NO! OSWALD NO!" Ed screamed, shaking in terror and panic. "You said you wouldn't let me go.." Oswald whispered, blood spilling from his mouth.

Suddenly, Ed woke up screaming in a cold sweat. "OSWALD!" Ed cried, he looked beside him to find Oswald still asleep, alive and healthy. The smaller man slowly opened his eyes, looking at Ed. "Ed? What happened?" He asked, sitting up. Ed sighed, wrapping his arms around him, clinging to him. "I...I had a nightmare.." Ed replied, a slight tremor in his voice. Oswald held him close, rubbing his back gently. "It's okay Ed...I'm here.." he whispered, kissing the top of his head. Ed blushed, breathing him in, face buried in the crook of Oswald's neck.

He smelled of lavendor soap and lilacs. "I love you." Ed said against his neck, Oswald blushing slightly. "I love you too Eddie..." he said. Ed slowly started relaxing, still clinging to Oswald like a lifeline. "Do you want to talk about it?" Oswald suddenly asked in a soft voice.

Ed slowly pulled away slightly, arms still wrapped around him. His face was pale, eyes red and puffy. "You...you do believe that I love you right?" Ed asked, biting his lip. Oswald smiled warmly, stroking Ed's cheek. "I do. I do believe you. It's just the memories that bother me." Oswald assured him, Ed leaned into his hand, smiling a little. "Promise?" Ed asked. Oswald smiled, gently kissing his lips. "I promise." He said, his hand going to rub Ed's head softly. Ed sighed, happy that it had just been a nightmare.

He couldn't stand the thought of actually losing Oswald because of himself. The very idea made his stomach churn and his heart nearly break. Oswald continued to hold him, rubbing circles into Ed's back as he shook a little. "I love you Oswald." He whispered once more, voice starting to sound less shaky. Oswald smiled, blushing slightly. "I love you too. It's okay." He whispered.

Ed took a breath, feeling less jittery and scared. "In the dream...y-you were dead...you looked at me and...you..." Ed couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his chest tighten at the memory and he hadn't realized he'd started crying until he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. Oswald frowned, worried and started to kiss his tears away. "Shh. I'm here. I'm alive." Oswald said, holding him close. Ed clung to him, blushing when he felt Oswald's warm lips on his face.

He could feel the smaller man's heart thrumming beneath his hand and Ed finally calmed down, the dream soon forgotten. Oswald held him like that for a few moments, ridding himself of any anxiety that he might have while also consoling and comforting Ed. Soon, Oswald pulled back a little, looking at Ed. "Should I make breakfast? I don't mind." He whispered. Ed frowned a little. "A-are you sure though? I can do it.." he replied. Oswald sighed slightly.

"Yes Ed. You've done so much for me already. Please let me give you something?" Oswald said, kissing him on the cheek. Ed blushed, smiling slightly. "Okay. Usually I'm doing the spoiling." He replied. Oswald rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh I've spoiled you alot..or I was...now I have the chance to." Oswald said with a small smile. Edward blushed and kissed him on the nose, which made Oswald blush bright red. "I look forward to it. As long as I get to do the same for you." Edward said.

Oswald gave him a look. "Of course you can." He kissed him sweetly before getting up and limping toward the kitchen only to stop and look over his shoulder. "Any requests?" Oswald asked. Ed thought for a moment, soon smiling that usual puppy smile. "Pancakes and scrambled eggs?" he asked. Oswald giggled, shaking his head at him. "Pancakes and scrambled eggs it is." Oswald said before limping into the kitchen and grabbing ingredients and preparing breakfast.

Ed watched him from the table, trying not to think about his nightmare. Soon after breakfast, Ed kissed Oswald and prepared to head to the GCPD, hoping no one was suspicious of him. Meanwhile, Oswald decided to relax on the couch and watch some tv. He wondered briefly if Galavan would get released again like he had in the future. Oswald switched to the news channel, laying on his side. "In other news, Mayor Theo Galavan was released today after new evidence was revealed. All charges have been dropped and the case has been officially closed." Oswald paled as he saw the report, shaking a little.

'Oh no...he'll go after Jim and then...I get him out...kill Galavan and...and..' Oswald bit his lip, terrified. 'Or what if he goes after Ed?' Oswald felt his blood boil at that notion. Galavan wouldn't be that stupid would he? Oswald would lose it if he tried. 'Please come home safe Ed.' Oswald thought. Meanwhile, at the GCPD, Ed was in his lab looking at some fingerprints. The second he turned around he nearly jumped at the sight of Dark!Ed leaning against the cabinets and smirking. "Hey Eddie. Miss me?" Ed sighed in annoyance.

"Not really. What do you want?" Ed asked. Dark!Ed looked at him in mock hurt. "Hey, I gave you advice. You should be thanking me. Anyway, you might want to check the news." He replied. Ed looked at him curiously, turning on the radio and gasping in shock. "They let him out...?" Ed asked. Dark!Ed nodded, a grim look on his face. "Looks like it. Soon enough, Ossie's going to go after him. Riddler may have to show up." He said.

Ed slowly nodded, gulping. "Before it happens..I want to spend time with him...however short it may be." Ed whispered. Dark!Ed sighed, nodding. "Sure. Don't worry Eddie. He'll be okay." He said. Ed sighed, looking away from him. "I hope so. I don't want to lose him." Edward said. Dark!Ed stepped up behind him. "I know. You won't." He said. Ed turned to look at him, only to realize he was alone. Sighing, he grabbed his things and headed back to his apartment. The second he opened the door, Oswald came up to him, hugging him and sounding relieved.

"Oh thank god! Ed Galavan's out! I was worried you wouldn't come home!" Oswald said in a rush. Ed hugged him just as tight, kissing the top of his head. "I'm okay Ossie. I always come home." he said. Oswald looked up at him, smiling shyly. "I'm glad you do." Oswald said. Ed bit his lip nervously. "Uh...Oswald?" Ed asked. Oswald looked at him curiously. "What is it Ed?" Ed psyched himself up, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "I...I was thinking...we...we should..go out..on a date?" The second he asked that, he looked down blushing, only to hear Oswald giggle a bit.

"That sounds great! Where should we go?" Oswald asked excitedly. Ed hadn't seen him this excited before. Maybe things were turning around. He smiled at him. "Well, there's this new restaurant that just opened. Maybe we can catch a movie after." Ed said, biting his lip. Oswald smiled widely, eyes sparkling. "Sounds like a plan!" Oswald said, kissing him sweetly. Ed blushed as they kissed before he pulled away. "Let's get ready shall we?" Ed asked, giving him one quick kiss on the cheek before heading to their bedroom and looking for something to wear.

Oswald had been able to call Gabe earlier, having him drop off some of his favorite suits. Oswald looked through all the fancy outfits, not finding one he liked until he found the right one. It was a white button down shirt, purple vest, black dress pants and a black coat. Oswald quickly put the outfit on, going to the bathroom to apply his mascara. Once finished, he looked himself over. 'I hope Ed likes.' He thought. Slowly, he limped out of the bathroom, sitting on the couch nervously. Ed walked up behind him, grinning and kissed him on the neck, making Oswald gasp and blush, looking at Ed with a smirk.

"You little dork." Oswald said. Ed chuckled, kissing him on the lips this time. "Am not." he said. Oswald simply shook his head at him, giggling. At dinner, Ed and Oswald talked alot, joking and laughing. Oswald couldn't have been happier. Since getting shot by the man he had loved, he had been afraid of trusting anyone and most of all, heartbroken.

But it seemed like his heart was being sewn back up, little by little. It seemed journeying to the past and Ed being with him now was the greatest thing that could happen. Yet, he wondered. When would Riddler show up? Suddenly, people started screaming as the glass shattered, bullets being fired. Ed yelped, grabbing Oswald and pulling him under the table. Oswald shook with shock. "W-what do we do?" Oswald asked nervously. Ed looked up, seeing several of Galavan's men.

"We're looking for Riddler! The boss wants him dead!" One of Galavan's men yelled. Ed gulped, glancing at a terrified Oswald. "I'll be right back." Edward whispered. Oswald's eyes went wide in terror. "Ed they'll kill you!" Ed kissed him sweetly before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I'll be fine Oswald. I promise." Oswald felt some of his anxieties being quelled, but he still had that nagging thought of something wrong.

"Be careful!" Oswald said, kissing him. Ed smiled, kissing him back and pulling away. "I will." Ed crawled out from under the table, sneaking into the bathroom. "Oh dear...what am I going to do?" Ed said to himself, pacing in front of the mirror. "I think you know." Dark!Ed said, smug as ever. Ed sighed, covering his face. "I can't...I don't want Oswald to get hurt." Ed insisted. Dark!Ed simply rolled his eyes. "If you don't, he'll get hurt." Dark!Ed replied. Ed sighed, biting his lip before he nodded slowly. "Okay...fine...but keep him safe." Ed said as he allowed his other half to take over, eyes going dark, a wide smirk on his face. "Showtime!" Riddler said with excitement.

Meanwhile, Oswald was close to having a panic attack. Ed still hadn't come back and three people had already been killed. Oswald was worried Ed could've been next. "Where is The Riddler? I won't ask again!" Suddenly, the door was flung open revealing the man in question.

The Riddler stood at the entrance, grinning, dressed in a green jacket with the gold question mark on the back, purple tie, green eye mask, and his question mark cane. "You called?" Riddler asked, twirling his cane. "You imbeciles must have nothing better to do." He said, voice smooth. Oswald watched in fascination. Riddler stepped toward the armed thugs who looked absolutely furious. "Galavan wants you dead Riddler. You got him arrested." Riddler scoffed at the thug.

"Well if he wasn't a complete moron he would've left my friend alone!" Riddler growled. The thug glared at him, about to punch him, only for Riddler to swing his cane, knocking him out. He did this with the other thugs attacking him, not showing an ounce of mercy. Suddenly, he heard a small yelp which sounded all too familiar. Oswald had been grabbed by a thug, gun to his head. "Don't move or he dies!"

The thug shouted. Riddler felt his eyes go wide, a feeling of white hot rage filling his entire being. "Let. Him. Go." Riddler growled through gritted teeth. The thug laughed harshly. "And what if I don't?" The thug said. Oswald struggled in his grasp. "I'd listen to him if I were you!" Oswald shouted. The thug glared, hitting Oswald against the wall, hard. Oswald screamed in pain, struggling even harder.

That was the last straw for The Riddler. "The person who buys it doesn't need it, the person using it, doesn't know they're using it. What is it?" Riddler asked. The thug gave a confused look. "What?" The thug said, confused. Riddler grinned. "A coffin. One you'll be resting in!" Riddler yelled and before the thug could react, Riddler grabbed him, forcing him away from Oswald.

The gun fired in the thug's hand, but missed, Oswald instantly running for cover. Riddler grinned as he delivered the final blow, killing the thug. Oswald carefully stepped out from his hiding spot. "Riddler?" Oswald asked. Riddler turned to him, walking toward him. "Are you alright?" Riddler asked. Oswald nodded smiling. "I'm fine, thank you. Have you seen my boyfriend? His name is Ed. He said he'd be right back." Oswald said.

Something flashed in The Riddler's eyes. He gave Oswald a wide, toot Ihy grin. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. Probably had some errands to run." Riddler explained. Oswald bit his lip, sighing. "I hope so. I'm worried about him." Oswald said, fidgeting with his hands. He hadn't noticed The Riddler towering over him, grinning. "There's no need to worry Oswald." He said. Oswald looked up at him, surprised. "You're too close." Oswald whispered, a little nervous.

The truth was Oswald felt a familiarity with The Riddler. As though he'd known him. He couldn't describe it. Riddler smirked, wrapping an arm around Oswald. "I don't think I'm close enough." Riddler said. Oswald blushed, feeling his heart speed up as he was wrapped in the Riddler's arms. "Oh..uh.." Oswald stammered nervously. "I...I have a boyfriend." Oswald said. Riddler smirked.

"I know. But I think you need to go home little bird." Riddler said. Oswald blushed, looking at him. "How..?" Riddler smiled, gently rubbing Oswald's back. "Maybe he'll be home late ." Riddler said. Oswald sighed. "I hope you're right." Oswald said, slowly starting to fall asleep. Riddler had put some sleeping pills in Oswald's drink so it would be easier to get him home so he could rest.

Soon, without further delay, Oswald fell asleep in Riddler's arms. "Goodnight Ossie." Riddler whispered, kissing him on the cheek and making sure he was comfortable in the bed at Ed's apartment. Edward soon regained control and dress in a white tee shirt and plaid pants. He lifted the blanket, cuddling up to Oswald who clung to him slightly, sleeping soundly. Ed soon fell asleep, holding Oswald protectively.

 **WHOO! Longest chapter I've ever wrote! I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Making Every Second Count.

Edward slowly opened his eyes, sunlight poking through the window. He felt something warm and soft in his arms. He smiled when he saw Oswald, cuddled up to him, sleeping peacefully. "Ossie." Ed whispered, kissing his cheek. Oswald whined, clinging to him. Ed giggled, gently poking Oswald's side. The second Oswald felt him, he opened his eyes and tried to move. "Eddie! What was that for?" Oswald asked, smiling and blushing. Ed smirked, kissing him on the forehead. "I just wanted to see if my little penguin was ticklish." Oswald rolled his eyes playfully. "Good luck with that." he replied.

Ed grinned, suddenly holding him in place and tickling him mercilessly. Oswald squealed, giggling and trying to wriggle his way out of Ed's grasp. Soon, Ed stopped, Oswald looking up at him smiling goofily, blushing bright red and breathing heavily. Ed grinned, leaning in to kiss him sweetly, Oswald let out a soft whimper as they kissed, wrapping his arms around Ed's neck. Soon, Oswald broke the kiss, remembering last night's events. "Ed? Where were you last night? Riddler appeared again." Oswald asked, looking at him curiously. Ed bit his lip nervously, trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh..I..I had an anxiety attack..I think I was hallucinating again.." Ed mumbled, hating himself for lying. Oswald would find out he was The Riddler eventually. He could only imagine the heartbreaking look of betrayal in Oswald's eyes. But Ed was afraid to tell him, he didn't know how he'd react. Oswald sighed, reaching out to stroke Ed's cheek. "We need to get you on some medication." he replied. Ed smiled, relieved. "That would probably be a good idea." Ed leaned in to kiss him sweetly, deepening it slightly.

Oswald let out a soft whine, kissing back, hands tangling in Ed's hair. Edward grinned into the kiss, soon pulling away slightly. "I love you Oswald. I don't think I could ever stop." Ed said, face red, hair a mess. Oswald blushed, smiling shyly. "I love you too Ed." Oswald said softly, looking into his eyes. He could tell that he was hiding something. "Are you alright Ed? Is something bothering you?" Oswald asked. Ed bit his lip nervously, smiling slightly. "Everything's fine Os. How about I make us breakfast?" Ed asked, trying not to give in to his nerves.

Oswald sighed slightly, running his hand down Ed's arm. "Don't you have to go to work? Not that I don't want you here, it's just, normally you start getting ready to go." Oswald said, rambling slightly. Ed smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "No. I decided to spend the whole day with you." Ed replied. The real reason was that Ed wanted to spend as much time with Oswald as he could. At least, before Galavan. Ed didn't know what would happen, but he wasn't going to let Oswald go to Arkham. Oswald looked at him, surprised.

"That sounds great. What do you think we should do?" Oswald asked curiously. Ed bit his lip, deep in thought. "There's this new amusement park that just opened up. Maybe we should go." Ed finally said, slowly laying back down on his side, looking at Oswald. Oswald smiled warmly, hands rubbing Ed's side. "Sounds lovely. I've never been to an amusement park before. Mother always thought they were too dangerous." he said. Ed chuckled, kissing him on the cheek. "Well I guess today will be quite an adventure." Edward said with a smile. Oswald blushed, giggling. "I'll bet." he said. Ed quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He heard Oswald head to the kitchen to wait for him.

Suddenly, Ed felt a throbbing pain in his head, groaning he clutched his head. "Daddy..Please don't hurt me..I won't go into the basement...Promise." he heard a small voice cry. 'You remember this? You were always so curious when you were little..' The voice said. Edward shook his head, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. 'It's a shame about Oswald...Your father always threatened to do the same to you..' The dark voice continued. Edward shook his head angrily. "No! I'm not him..I love Oswald.." he said, wincing as the screaming in his head grew louder. Soon, Edward opened his eyes, looking at himself in the mirror. He breathed heavily, turning on the sink faucet and splashing his face with cold water, wiping it off with a paper towel. When he looked up he cried out, seeing himself wearing all green, hair slicked back, grinning maliciously.

Edward shook himself out of the hallucination, his heart pounding. He screamed as the hallucination attempted to grab him from the mirror, only to hear Oswald's worried voice. "Ed? Is everything alright?" Ed took a deep breath as he straightened himself up. "I..I'm fine Os..Just scared myself.." Ed replied in a shaky voice. Oswald opened the door, startling Ed. "Are you sure you want to do this? You look like you've seen a ghost." Oswald said, voice laced with concern. Ed smiled reassuringly, reaching for his hand. "I'm sure Os." he kissed him sweetly, pulling him close. Oswald blushed, whining slightly, the kiss taking him by surprise. When they pulled away, Ed gave him a smirk. "Ready to go?" he asked. Oswald grinned back, rubbing Ed's sides. "Ready. We better take pictures though." Oswald said, giving him a pointed look. Ed shook his head, chuckling. "How could I forget? Not taking a picture of you clinging to me would be a crime wouldn't it?" Edward said, grinning. Oswald looked away, face deep red. "How do you know I'd cling to you? The King of Gotham can't be scared." he mumbled. Edward chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "We'll see." With that, Edward and Oswald drove to the amusement park, which already had parents and children scrambling to get on the assorted rides.

Oswald kept close to Ed, hoping no one would recognize him. Luckily, they were able to enter without any trouble. The first ride they went on was a huge roller coaster that swerved every five seconds, it had Oswald squeaking and clinging to Ed. Edward had a shit eating grin, pleased with himself and the feeling of Oswald holding on to him for dear life. Deep down he knew this wouldn't last, soon he'd be in Arkham, enduring the horrors that Oswald had told him about. Edward felt grateful that whatever god out there was allowing him to be with the love of his life, however short it may be. Edward was pulled out of his thoughts when the ride stopped, Oswald clinging to him as they stumbled out together. "I'm never going on another roller coaster. Ever!" he said grumpily. Edward chuckled, hugging him. "I wasn't planning on it. How about we head to the food court? I'm getting hungry." he replied, stomach growling. As soon as they got there, Edward winced, feeling another migraine. He looked up seeing the skys blacken. "Oswald?" Ed called, he could hear voices growing louder as he walked to the source. "Oswald? Are you alright?" Edward called out again, getting worried. 'What's going on? What's happening to me?' he thought to himself, heart beating violently.

'It's only the beginning Ed. The beginning of a long rigorous test.' Edward winced, biting his lip. 'Test?' he asked, nervously. 'Arkham...It begins in Arkham...' Edward groaned, shutting his eyes only to open them again after a few seconds. "Ed? Ed are you alright?" Oswald asked worriedly. Edward looked down to see him holding his arm gently, rubbing circles into his back. "I'm okay Os...I'm just..a little zoned out." he replied. Oswald sighed, pulling him close. "We should go home. You don't look so good." Oswald didn't know what was happening, just that Ed wasn't acting like himself. What if he started acting like the Ed from his timeline? What if he-? Oswald shook his head, annoyed with himself. Ed wasn't going to hurt him. He promised, didn't he? When they returned home, Ed had Oswald against the wall, kissing him feverishly. Oswald was blushing furiously, taken by surprise. Nervous, he pushed Ed away gently, looking at him curiously. "Ed are you sure you're alright? I mean..I don't think.." Oswald bit his lip, face flushed. Edward panted, forehead touching his.

"It's fine Oswald. I..I just want to be close to you." Edward said, stroking Oswald's cheek, watching his eyes flutter, a sweet smile appearing on his face. "I love you Ed. Even when you act like this." he whispered, leaning into his hand. Edward looked at him in confusion. "Act like what?" he asked. Oswald chuckled. "Like this is the last time you'd see me." he said matter of factly. Edward bit his lip, hiding behind a smile. "I want you to know Oswald, that you make me feel things I've never felt before. Love, friendship, passion, the feeling of being desired, usefulness, strength, bravery.." Edward rambled slightly, he looked at Oswald once more, guilt tearing at his soul. He knew sacrificing himself to go to Arkham would hurt him, but he needed to do it. "Losing you would destroy me.." Ed finally whispered. Oswald felt himself tear up slightly, eyes wide with shock. "Ed..You'd never lose me.." Oswald said, pulling him close. Edward clung to him, trying so hard not to cry. He could see Dark Ed in the corner, giving him a look of sympathy.

Oswald rubbed Ed's back gently, whispering reassurances in his ear. He was worried it had something to do with that nightmare Ed had about him. Oswald hoped the future wouldn't bother Ed forever. Edward only held on to him tighter, keeping his face hidden in his shoulder. "I love you Oswald." Edward said, voice muffled. Oswald smiled softly. "I love you too Ed. You tell me all the time." he said, rubbing his back gently. "Sometimes I don't think I say it enough Ossie." Edward whispered, his hand running down Oswald's side, to his stomach. Oswald tensed slightly, feeling Ed's hand on the bullet wound.

His first instinct would be to push Ed away but he could feel his fingers shakily circling the wound as if scared. Oswald tried to quell his anxieties, hands on Ed's shoulders. "Ed..What are you doing?" he asked nervously. Edward bit his lip, kissing his cheek softly. "Does it still hurt?" he asked, ignoring his question. Oswald shook his head. "No..no it doesn't hurt anymore.." Oswald said, looking at him wearily. Edward smiled slightly, kissing him sweetly. Oswald whimpered slightly, returning the kiss before pulling away. "Ed? Is there something you're not telling me?" Oswald asked curiously, eyes filled with concern. Edward smiled slightly, trying not to show his inner turmoil. "Everything's fine Ossie. I promise." Oswald sighed, kissing him on the cheek. "If you're sure." Edward smiled warmly. "I'm sure Ossie. Don't worry." he said, trying not to look nervous. Oswald sighed, leaning into him slightly. "Alright. I wish I knew what went on in that head of yours." Oswald whispered. Edward chuckled halfheartedly, rubbing his back. "It isn't pretty. trust me." he said, nuzzling him. Oswald blushed, giggling. "You're so clingy today." Edward hid his face. "I can't help it." he mumbled. Oswald giggled, kissing his cheek. That night, Edward lay awake, Oswald fast asleep in his arms. He seemed to be sleeping better than he used to. Before he'd hear Oswald whimper his name, begging for his life. Sometimes he even woke up screaming, yelling in anger. Edward was never afraid when he had these episodes. Although, maybe just a little. He'd give him space when he needed it.

Tonight, Oswald looked like he was sleeping peacefully, resting his head on Edward's chest as Edward absent mindedly played with his hair. He couldn't help but feel the guilt. The guilt had been eating away at Ed, making him wonder, how was he still alive? Was Oswald really safe with him? What if he became what he feared most? Oswald's killer? Edward bit his lip, running his finger along Oswald's cheek. He couldn't let that happen, no matter what. 'Are you sure you can fight him Eddie?' He could hear Dark Ed's voice ask. Edward gulped. 'Yes. I won't let him hurt Oswald ever again.' Dark Ed nodded, smirking. 'Your love for him is strong. Let's hope it's strong enough.' he whispered. Edward shut his eyes, opening them once Dark Ed vanished. He didn't know about the coming days, but he hoped things would turn out alright in the end. 'You can make it.' he heard Kristen whisper. Edward hoped she was right. He finally fell asleep, holding Oswald close.

 **Wow! I hope this chapter doesnt suck too bad. :P Can't wait for the action! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Riddler's Secret

Morning light seeped in through the window, Oswald instantly putting his arm over his eyes with a whine. He shifted, turning on his side only to realize the side Ed occupied was now cold. Slowly, he opened his eyes, peering out from the covers. "Ed? Eddie?" Oswald whispered as he got up. He swung his legs off the bed, wincing as his feet hit the cold hardwood floor. He looked in confusion, having no idea where Ed had went. Slowly Oswald limped into the kitchen, finding a note on the fridge. Believing it to be from Ed, he took it off and read it, eyes wide. The note read, _"Oswald, There's something you need to know. I..I've been too cowardly to tell you...I love you Os..You're not going to Arkham.."_ Oswald bit his lip, pailing as he dropped the note. 'No..no..Ed's not going to..is he...?' his terrified mind attempted to process what was happening. Quickly, Oswald grabbed some random clothes, pulling them on, not even worrying about his hair. But before he even left, he winced, memories of his last encounter of Ed vanishing coming back.

What if this was another trick? What if when he found Ed again...he killed him?Oswald felt his heart twinge in fear, felt himself start sweating. If that was the case, Oswald didn't want to go unarmed. Not this time at least. Slowly, he took a gun from the night stand, biting his lip, hands shaking as he holstered it. 'I..I don't want to use this..I can't..' he thought to himself. It seemed even in the face of possible betrayal he still wasn't willing to harm the man he loved. Even if it costed him his life the second time. Slowly, Oswald left the apartment, trying to stay close to the shadows though it was day time. The sky of Gotham was cloudy as ever, with a forecast of heavy rain and storms that evening. Suddenly, Oswald's phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket to read a text from an unknown number.

The text read, _"I form in an instant, but last a lifetime. What am I?"_ Oswald bit his lip, closing his eyes. 'He told you that before...after your mother..' he heard his inner voice whisper. Oswald texted back, almost of his own accord. _"Memories. And they're like daggers in my heart."_ He hit send, anxiously awaiting the response. Who was he texting? Was it Riddler? How did he get his phone number? Lastly, did he know anything about what happened to him? His phone buzzed once more. _"Good job Mr Penguin! I believe I hold in my possession..someone you're after..I know alot about you..you will find me around water..surrounded by ships and crates..Sometimes you bring bodies..sometimes not.."_ Oswald nearly groaned at the next riddle. 'Wait..I think i know where he's talking about..the..the docks?' Oswald paled visibly, gulping and closing his eyes. 'The same place where it happened..' Oswald slowly tucked his phone back into his pocket, feeling shaky and worried. Why the docks? Oswald wondered as he limped toward the location, relieved that there weren't many people on the streets and that no one recognized him. Once Oswald made it to the docks, he felt a cold chill on the back of his neck. Why was he here? Where was Ed? Did Riddler have him? Or Galavan? Oswald shook the thoughts out of his head, holding his gun out nervously as he shuffled inside the warehouse. "Ed? Ed?" he called.

Meanwhile, Edward was bracing himself for the inevitable confrontation. He would soon reveal he was The Riddler to Oswald. He had to, at least before he left. He deserved that. 'You're doing the right thing Eddie...he won't resent you for it..' his darker half whispered to him. Edward took a breath, looking at himself in the mirror. He was in his trademark green suit, holding his question mark cane. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. 'What if i can't tell him? This could hurt him..I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have..' Ed thought, fidgeting slightly. Dark Ed walked behind him, smirking.

"Don't worry..he'll be fine..promise.." Edward nodded slowly as he put the mask on, allowing his darker half to take control. The second he heard the small limping footsteps a smirk appeared on his lips. "Time for the finale.." Riddler whispered to himself. Slowly, Oswald walked inside hearing footsteps, gun held out and at the ready. Oswald nearly gasped when he saw him, walking out much like Edward had, a grin on his face. "Riddler..Where's Ed? Where's my boyfriend? Did you hurt him?" he rambled, pointing the gun at the green suited man. Riddler smirked, twirling his cane as he sauntered over.

"Relax little bird...he's fine.." he said, close enough that Oswald could smell his breath, minty fresh..like Ed's mouthwash. Oswald swallowed nervously, a blush creeping up his face. "You're...you're standing too close.." he repeated, pressing the gun weakly at his chest. If Riddler was worried he didn't show it, in fact he smirk went wider. "You won't shoot me.." he whispered, his voice low and a little gravelly. Oswald could feel his hand shake, looking up at him. "How do you know?" he whispered, glaring at him. He barely registered an arm wrapping around his waist, his cheeks heating up as he was pulled closer. "I..there's something you need to know.." Riddler said. Oswald bit his lip, glaring at him still. "What is it?" he asked, trying to keep a hold of the gun. "I..I..under this mask..." Riddler shut his eyes, wincing. Oswald looked at him curiously.

"Who are you..?" Oswald asked, his voice a whisper. Riddler exhaled, tightening his hold around Oswald's waist. "I can't tell you...but I'll show you.." With that, Riddler dipped him, Oswald yelping in surprise, gun clattering to the floor as Riddler pressed his lips against his. Oswald didn't give in at first, instincts telling him to push him off but the feeling of Riddler's hand on his leg made him gasp, allowing his tongue to slip in. Oswald felt his eyes flutter, arms going limp around Riddler's neck as he kissed him. When they pulled away, Riddler grinned at him, breathing heavily. Oswald was flushed, bright red, looking at him nervously. The feeling of his lips had been so familiar...Oswald's eyes widened slightly as he slowly reached a shaky hand to stroke his cheek softly.

"E-Ed? Is..is that you...?" Oswald asked nervously, looking deep into his brown eyes. Riddler grinned, pulling him close and rubbing his back gently. "In the flesh. Well sort of. I'm his other half." Riddler said. Oswald bit his lip, clinging to him nervously. "His...his other half?" he asked. Riddler nodded, smiling. "He must not have told you. Not that I blame him." Riddler replied, softly running a hand down Oswald's cheek, making his eyes flutter. "Uh..no he didn't..I probably would've remembered.." Oswald said, a soft warmth rising in his cheeks. Riddler smirked at him. "Question, what's black, white and red all over?" He asked.

Oswald bit his lip, shutting his eyes nervously. Riddler leaned into his ear, whispering softly, "A blushing little penguin.." Oswald gasped, eyes snapping open as he felt his warm lips on his throat, kissing and nipping softly as he clung to him. "E-Ed..." Oswald said nervously. Riddler froze, looking at him worriedly. "I..I'm sorry..a-are you okay with this?"

Riddler hated himself for stuttering but even when he was in control it seemed his normal self would sometimes come through. "I..I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." he continued to babble. Of course Oswald wouldn't want to be intimate with the man who so heartlessly shot him. The very thought of it made him feel sick, his hold on Oswald a bit tighter almost as though assuring himself that he was alive. Oswald looked up at him, a shy smile on his face. "It..It's okay Ed...just be slow okay?" Oswald pulled him down to kiss him gently, a surprised gasp escaping Ed's lips. When they pulled away, Riddler was smiling brightly, caressing Oswald's cheek, blushing faintly.

"I love you Oswald..you know when he first saw you...I wanted to take over..to show him that you were perfect for us..he fell for you the second he saw you..so did I.." Riddler whispered as he proceeded to kiss him heatedly, Oswald moaning as he clung to him, kissing back almost desperately. "I love you too..all of you.." he breathed, gasping as he felt Riddler kissing down his neck, ravenously. "I love you Oswald..I don't think I could ever stop." Riddler breathed, stroking his hair and nuzzling him, inhaling Oswald's unique scent. Moments later, they were both breathing heavily, clinging to each other, Oswald resting his head on Ed's bare chest as he traced circles into Oswald's shoulder.

"Wow...I..I feel exhausted.." Oswald said, eyes drooping. Edward chuckled, his brown hair all curly. "I enjoyed every minute of it. I feel complete with you." He confessed, stroking his cheek. Oswald blushed brightly, smiling shyly. "I hope this never stops..if something happened and...and I lost you again..I don't think I could take it." Oswald whispered, biting his lip. Edward smiled, cuddling as close to him as he could. "It never will. I'm never leaving you Oswald. I promise." 'You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Eddie..'

Edward winced at his darker half's voice. Oswald was unaware of Ed's inner turmoil and smiled at him, eyes sparkling with happiness. "I love you Ed." He whispered, kissing him softly. Edward whined into the kiss, holding him tightly, soon pulling away slightly, stroking his hair. "I..I love you too Oswald.." Edward whispered, almost in tears. Oswald looked at him in confusion, slowly stroking Ed's cheek. "Ed? What's wrong?" Oswald asked, wiping his tears away. Edward tried to smile a little. "It's nothing Ossie. I'm fine. I just have some hair in my eye that's all.."

Edward tried to wipe the tears away, focusing his attention on Oswald. Oswald looked at him, slowly leaning towards him and kissing him sweetly. "I promise..everything is going to be okay." Oswald whispered against his lips. Edward blushed, clinging to him. "I hope you're right." He replied. Oswald looked into his eyes, stroking his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me? About being The Riddler?" he asked. Edward gulped, he knew that question was unavoidable but it was still nerve wracking. "I...I was afraid..I was afraid you might get hurt...that this would remind you...of what he...of what I did in your timeline.." Edward hid his face in shame. "I'm sorry...I know I should've told you.." Edward whimpered, tears falling freely now. Oswald gently kissed his tears away. "Shh..Ed it's okay..you act like I'm innocent.." he whispered, tilting Ed's chin up to look at him, smiling warmly. "I've done worse things than you darling."

Oswald whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "I killed for a sandwich once. I also killed my step mother and step siblings." Of course, in this timeline they were still alive. Oswald would love to see his father again. And knowing what he knew now, perhaps he could prevent his father's death? He wondered if he would like Edward. Oswald found himself yawning after awhile, clutching Edward like a teddy bear. Edward continued to rub circles into Oswald's arms. The truth was, Edward wanted to protect him, he knew Oswald was far from innocent or weak, but he couldn't help but feel that need to protect him. To do what this future version of himself neglected to do. That's why he was about to do what he knew would hurt him. Slowly, Edward got up, getting his normal forensic clothes on and easily dressing Oswald. Slowly, he picked up his sleeping Penguin, carrying him to the back of his car, making sure he was nice and buckled up.

Edward slid into the driver's seat feeling anxious as he looked at Oswald through the mirror. He hated himself for lying to him, promising he wouldn't leave when he knew he was. "I'm sorry Oswald...I'm doing this for you..." Edward turned the key into the ignition, driving off. Once they arrived, Edward carried Oswald into the apartment, he felt Oswald clinging to him with a soft whine as he carried him inside. Edward placed him in their bed, making sure he was warm and snug. "I love you Os.." Edward whispered as he kissed him on the forehead softly. "I'll be back...I hope.." Edward said.

He turned and left, looking back at him. Oswald was sleeping peacefully, practically making a nest in the blankets, his black hair sticking up slightly. Edward couldn't help but smile, wishing he could stay longer. But he had a job to do. Edward took his gun from a nearby table, making sure it was loaded. Edward hid the gun in his coat and left the apartment, trying not to cry. 'He'll be okay, Ed..you're doing him a favor...' Dark Ed whispered. Edward nodded slowly, allowing him to take over, a smirk appearing on his face. "Let's do this.." he sneered, exiting the apartment building.

 **I hope this doesn't suck too much! I thought I'd make it rromantic at first! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sweet Sacrifice

Oswald slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred. The first thing he noticed was that his legs felt a little sore yet a blissful warmth surrounded him. Then the memories flooded back, the texts from Riddler, the docks, Edward revealing he was The Riddler, the passionate kisses, the sweet words and soft touches. It was enough to make Oswald blush and smile softly, his vision finally focusing as his smile disappeared. 'Wait, why am i back in the apartment?' Oswald looked at himself confused finding that he was now fully clothed. But where was Ed? Feeling slight panic, Oswald sat up getting out of bed, his limp slightly more pronounced than usual making him wince. Oswald limped toward the couch, realizing with sudden anxiety that Ed's gun was gone. "Ed?" he called out, no answer.

Oswald felt a cold feeling of dread rising in the pit of his stomach. 'He lied to you again...' Oswald shook his head violently. It wasn't possible! Edward promised him didn't he? Oswald felt his throat tighten up, dark thoughts beginning to invade his mind. He grabbed his cell phone, sitting on the couch and dialed Ed's number. 'Please answer! Please!' his mind begged as he began to tap his foot in anxiety. The phone continued to ring, finally going to voicemail. Oswald shouted angrily, tossing the phone down. He looked out the window, noticing it was nighttime. 'Ed should be home by now. He isn't out this late usually!' Oswald could feel his heart sink as the minutes ticked on, with nothing from Edward. Oswald kept looking at his phone, desperate for a response from his boyfriend. Finally, his phone buzzed, Oswald instantly grabbing it and looking at the text. He sighed in relief when it was from Edward. The text read, _"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, there is something I have to do...I wanted you to know that the moments that we spent together recently were one of the best I've had in forever..you mean the world to me...I love you so much.."_ Oswald put a hand to his mouth, a tear rolling down his cheek. 'What did this mean..?' Then Oswald looked at the date on his phone, pailing instantly, swallowing a lump in his throat. 'No...he wouldn't..'

Meanwhile, Edward was smirking darkly, holding a gun to Galavan's head. "So glad you could awaken mister Mayor! We have so much to discuss!" he said, grinning maniacally. Theo glared at him, pulling against his restraints. "Who are you? What do you want?" he sneered. Edward laughed, circling him. "What do I want mister Mayor? Hmmm..You're head on a metal spike maybe? Or how about..?" Edward got right in front of him, gun at his throat. "How about I make your death slow and painful?" Theo glared at him, struggling again. "What the hell do you want?" Edward glared daggers at him. "Do you remember a friend of mine? I'm sure you do...he took over Gotham..he has the most lovely eyes..you should..you killed his mother.." Edward said, a malicious smile on his face. Theo laughed in response. "That freak? Penguin? I should've known he would find another little freak like him..he was the weakest little thing I ever met. When I get out of this you'll both be dead and I'll have you watch as I kill him!" Theo spat, glaring. Edward went rigid, anger and hate raging within him, his hand tightened around the gun.

"You won't touch him.." Edward said, voice trembling with anger. Theo scoffed, shaking his head at him. "Why are you with him anyway? Power? Attention? Does he pay you to be his little puppy?" he taunted. Edward shook his head angrily. "Shut up! I love him!" he yelled, grabbing him by the throat. Suddenly, Edward winced, his head pounding, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Galavan had been replaced with himself, except his hair was slicked back, his face scarred, eyes black like coal. "You can't save him...you're worthless!" the hallucination growled, voice low. Edward screamed, pulling the trigger. "NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" Edward shot him nine times, hearing the demonic version of himself laughing visciously. Edward kept shooting him until the gun clicked. He threw it down in frustration, grabbing a knife from his coat and stabbing Galavan violently. He tore the knife out of the now dead Theo Galavan, breathing heavily as the images flickered between himself and Galavan. He swallowed, feeling his throat tighten as he got a sick feeling in his stomach. "Oh dear..I...I guess I lost my temper.." Edward's dark self slipped back into his mind, letting his normal self regain control. 'Lost your temper huh? You were pissed Eddie.' his dark self whispered. Edward shuddered, tears escaping his eyes.

"I..I saw myself...m-my future self.." he whispered nervously, as he started backing away from the scene. 'Yourself? Like me?' Dark Ed asked. Edward shook his head. "N-no...I..I don't think so.." Edward dropped the knife, letting it land in the puddle of blood now at his feet. "I..I have to get back to Oswald.." he whispered, quickly running off and getting into his car. He looked into his mirror, paling as he realized that he was covered in blood. Edward swallowed, beginning to drive off. When he returned to his apartment, he found Oswald passed out on the couch, phone in his hand. He walked over to him, looking at the text he had sent him. Edward had texted him just before the murder, hoping to assure his precious Penguin that all was well. Edward gently pulled the covers up over his body, keeping him warm and careful not to let any blood drip on the blanket. Edward then hurried to the bathroom, hurriedly cleaning himself up. He watched the blood coming off his body in the shower, circling down the drain. Edward slid down onto the floor of the tub, tears finally escaping him. Why was he feeling like this? He'd killed before hadn't he?

No..this was different. Edward had seen himself in Galavan's eyes, a man consumed by hate, madness, and destruction. He curled up into himself, shivering as the water started running cold. Had he been that violent to Oswald in the future? Was he terrified of him? Was Edward nothing more than a monster desperate for attention? Validation? Was it true? He shook his head, desperate to push those thoughts back. He loved Oswald more than life itself. He didn't want to lose him. But what if he did hurt him? "Oh dear.." Edward repeated, he started rocking back and forth, something he did whenever those dark thoughts would eat at him. He could almost hear his father, laughing and snickering at him, calling him weak, disgusting, stupid, moronic, cheater. Those words stabbed him in his heart, as he began to choke out sobs. This continued until he heard the door open and uneven footsteps approach him, turning the now ice cold water off. "Ed? What on earth are you doing in here? Where were you? Are you okay?" he heard Oswald's worried voice as he pulled the taller man into his arms. Edward whimpered, nuzzling into the warmth of Oswald's pjs.

"I...I took a walk.." Edward said, hiding his face in Oswald's chest. Oswald gently stroked his head, holding him close. "Ed you're cold..you could get sick.." he whispered. Edward only snuggled him more, trying not to show his teary eyes. "I..I'm fine Os.." he mumbled, not even resisting as Oswald pulled him to his feet, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Edward. "Ed..I know there's something wrong.." Oswald led him to the bed, getting him some clean clothes and placing them on Ed's lap. "Put these on. I'll make you some hot chocolate. Did you eat?" Oswald asked as he hurried to the kitchen. Edward put the shirt and sweat pants on, climbing into bed and snuggling into the covers. "N-no.." he whispered. Edward hadn't eaten since kidnapping and killing Galavan, too busy trying to stay focused. He heard Oswald sigh as he returned with the steaming mug. "Drink up Ed." he said as he handed it to him, Edward taking a few small sips. "I..I'm fine Oswald..t-there's nothing wrong.." he said again, hoping he wouldn't worry anymore. Unfortunately that only confirmed Oswald's suspicions. "Ed..whatever it is..it's going to be okay..I promise." he said, kissing him. Edward whimpered, shivering into his touch.

"I..I love you.." Edward said softly, drinking a little more of his hot chocolate before he placed onto the night stand beside him. Oswald took that moment to lay down, sighing tiredly. "Did you want me to make you something darling?" he asked, voice soft with sleep. Edward shook his head. "It's fine..you don't have to.." Edward replied, snuggling up to him. Oswald let out a sigh. "But you told me you haven't eaten. Surely you didn't go to some random drive through while you were Riddler!" he hissed at Ed's stubborness. Edward blushed, smiling slightly.

"Alright..but then can we just..sleep?" he whispered, too tired to get up. Oswald rolled his eyes, chuckling as he went to make Ed a quick sandwich. Moments later, Edward was satisfied, stomach no longer growling, and was currently glued to Oswald's side. He yawned, staring at him. Oswald had fallen asleep minutes ago, talking to him. Edward was alone with his thoughts, gently stroking Oswald's hair. "You're afraid aren't you?" A voice said. Edward looked up to see Kristen standing at the bed, staring blankly at him.

"You're afraid you'll become him." She said, Edward looked away. "I won't...I promised him." He said bluntly. Kristen sat down on the bed, looking at him. "You did. Arkham will be dangerous for you Nygma. One of the doctors is after The Riddler." she warned him. Edward blinked, but before he could respond she vanished, leaving Edward confused. The next morning, Edward got up early, making breakfast and leaving some for Oswald. Once finished, Edward went back to their room and got ready to head to the GCPD. He looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the dark circles around his eyes, his hair a mess and his face looked a bit sweaty. Edward winced, wiping his face and rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept well last night, dreams of his abusive father haunting him, images of Oswald dying, begging him not to kill him. Edward let out a shaky breath as he grabbed his things, preparing to leave. He heard Oswald stir in the next room, he looked at him as he sat up, looking at him.

"E-Ed? Where are you going?" Oswald asked, voice soft with sleep. Edward bit his lip, not meeting his eyes for fear of changing his mind and going back on his plan. "I'm just going to work..I'll be back.." he said, though his throat tightened up. Oswald tilted his head, squinting slightly, noticing Ed's disheveled appearance. "Ed? Did you sleep at all last night?" Oswald knew there was something wrong, that Ed was clearly worried about something, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what. Did it have something to do with last night? Was he feeling guilt over last night? The thought of Edward being disgusted by his appearance was what most terrified him. But that didn't explain why he went out for a walk like he said, or why there were traces of fresh blood on his suit. What had he done? Edward turned toward the door, feeling his heart ache. He knew Oswald was suspicous. He had every right to be. "N-no, not really...I'll be fine.. promise.." Edward said as he exited the apartment before anything else could be said.

As the hours dragged on, Oswald ate some breakfast and settled on the couch, watching the news. "In other news, forensic scientist Edward Nygma was arrested this morning for the murder of Theo Galavan. The GCPD issued a statement that suggests he was responsible for two other murders as well. He is currently being held at the Gotham Police Department awaiting transfer to Arkham Asylum." Oswald paled, heart sinking. He turned the tv off, standing up, mouth wide in shock. 'No! NO! He couldn't have! Why? I was supposed to..' Oswald stumbled into their bedroom, grabbing random articles of clothing from a drawer. Oswald then ran out of the apartment, panicked and terrified. 'No...no..please let this be a nightmare!' his mind screamed as he limped and stumbled toward the GCPD building, pushing anyone out of his way, knocking people down in his path. 'NO NO NO!' Oswald burst through the doors of the department, the officers gave him looks but Oswald ignored them, focusing on finding Ed. "Oswald?" he heard Edward's surprised voice, his eyes training on him alone in a cell, still in his work outfit. Oswald ran toward him, grabbing onto the bars of the cell. "Ed! What do you think you're doing? You can't do this!" Oswald didn't realize he was crying, hot tears pouring down his cheeks.

Edward reached his hands through the bars to wipe his tears. "I..I had to..I didn't want you to have to suffer through that over again.." he said, his own eyes brimming with tears. "But Ed...they'll hurt you.." Oswald whimpered, unafraid of showing his vulnerability. Edward shook his head, stroking his cheek. "I..I'm sorry Oswald...m-maybe I deserve it.." Edward whispered, looking down. Oswald shook his head, crying. "Ed! No! I love you.." he cried. Edward sobbed, looking up at him. "I love you too Os..that's why I'm doing this..." he said. Oswald grabbed him and kissed him through the bars, Edward could taste his salty tears, it made his heart hurt even worse. When they pulled away, Edward looked at him sadly, Oswald was still shaking with sobs. "I'll be okay, I promise." he said just as the guards started to drag him away. Oswald screamed, even as he was restrained by Gordon. "LET HIM GO! DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM! NO!" Oswald struggled, anger and despair building up inside him. "I love you Oswald.." Edward called as they roughly dragged him out of the GCPD. Oswald yelled once more. "I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL TEAR THAT ASYLUM BRICK BY BRICK!" he yelled out as he was finally let go. Oswald brushed himself off as tore through the doors, watching as the bus drove off, tears falling down his cheeks. 'No...no..' Oswald dropped to his knees in a nearby alley, shaking with sobs. 'Why him? why not me..?' Oswald cried until he believed he didn't have any tears left, he sniffled, wiping his eyes angrily. 'I have to get him back..'

 **I hope this is good! lots of tears. All will be well soon enough though.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Welcome To Arkham

Edward Nygma was shuffled into the bus headed for Arkham. He found a seat that was thankfully unoccupied. Edward could still hear Oswald's desperate pleas in his mind, the sound making his heart ache. He reached into his pocket to pull out a photo of him and Oswald at the amusement park, their faces frozen in smiles and happiness. Edward let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against the window, watching as the rain drops slid down the window of the bus. Edward hid the photo hoping they wouldn't take it from him, allowing his eyes to stare listelessly out the window. His eyes closed for a moment, falling into a light sleep. In his mind's eye, he saw Oswald, hands bound, soaked from the rain, standing on the edge of the docks. "Ed I love you.." he heard him say, then the sound of a loud gunshot rang in his ear, startling him awake as the bus entered the ominous gate of Arkham Asylum. He felt his heart pound in anxiety as the bus stopped, guards grabbing him and shoving him out. Edward attempted to squirm out of their grasp only for them to slam him against a wall. "Cut it out you freak! What are you, fucking spastic?" The guard sneered. Edward yelped in pain, wincing as he was pulled up by his arms. "C..cretin.." he sputtered out, the guard punched him in a fit of rage. "Shut up and keep moving!" the guard ordered, Edward sniffed, smelling blood as he was dragged once more. 'Did they treat him like this?' Edward wondered as he was thrown into a room. "Put on the uniform. Anything on you is to be confiscated, got it?" the guard yelled as he shut and locked the door behind him, making him jump slightly. Edward sighed as he took his glasses off, placing them on the table and putting on the Arkham uniform, keeping the picture hidden. When he was finished, they searched him, though they came up empty, Edward tried hard not to smirk as he was dragged into a cold cell with only one window which was barred. Edward sat on the bed which felt more like a table. He surveyed his surroundings, noting the wallpaper chipping off, the floors looked dirty, a cold blast of air hitting him from the vent above his head. He shivered, the uniform did little to keep him warm. He longed to feel Oswald beside him once more, to feel his arms wrapped around him, shielding him from the horrors of his own mind.

'But he's safer without me..' Edward thought to himself, a few tears escaping his eyes. He curled up on his side, sniffling and whimpering, face buried in his knees. Meanwhile, Oswald had opened his eyes, having fallen asleep crying. He slowly stood up, his bum leg sore and aching from pressure, he winced as he started limping back toward the apartment. It had started raining, by the time Oswald entered the apartment he was soaked to the bone, shivering and sniffling. 'Ed..I couldn't save him...' he wiped at his eyes as he stumbled onto the bed, face buried in Edward's pillow, sobbing into it. 'Why? Why did you have to do that? Ed...' Oswald shook with sobs as he thought of what had been their last night together. Edward had confessed to him that he was The Riddler, on the docks where it all started no less, he charmed him with sweet words, gentle touches and caresses, the way their hearts pounded in exhilaration, the way his dark eyes gleamed at him as though he knew Oswald would easily melt under his touch. It was the only time he had ever felt alive. Oswald tugged the blankets closer, kicking his shoes off as he neglected to do so in his grief stricken moment. Slowly he sat up, eyes red and puffy, hearing soft whispers in his head. 'The closet...check the closet..' the soft voice whispered, Oswald felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, shivering as he got up, limping toward the closet.

'How come the GCPD didn't tear his apartment up? Then again, it is Gotham..' Oswald thought to himself as he opened the closet, looking inside with a look of confusion. Then, something green and shimmery caught his eye. Slowly, Oswald reached for it, pulling it off the shelf, yelping when a cane dropped in front of him. With his eyes wide, Oswald studied the shimmery green fabric, realizing that it was Riddler's suit. Edward had been hiding it in plain sight all along! 'If the GCPD get a hold of this, they'll know it's him!' he realized with horror. Quickly, Oswald gathered it up, grabbing a large duffel bag and piling the uniform and cane into it. Oswald looked around the apartment, an ache in his chest, knowing he had to leave before the police arrived. He looked at the piano situated next to the front door, trying to hold back tears. He could almost imagine himself with Edward from his old timeline, when they sung his mother's song together. Oswald limped toward it, dusting his fingers along the keys. It seemed like ages ago when they first met. Edward had followed him like a lost puppy while Oswald had been in the middle of delivering an invitation to Jim. Now that he thought about he wondered why he kept trying to have Jim be his friend. Maybe it was because he had spared his life when most others would've just killed him by now. He remembered when he first woke up in Ed's apartment originally. He was so sure Edward was going to kill him at first.

But then the odd man wormed his way into his heart with his smile, kind words and even his annoying riddles and lack of personal space. Most of all, he had actually exposed Butch in the near future, showing him what a fraud he really was. He was going to keep that in mind. It was the same way for Barbara Kean and Tabitha. He hoped Edward would be alright in Arkham, he remembered what had happened to him last time. Hugo Strange had subjected Oswald to countless acts of mental and sometimes physical torture, he remembered seeing inmates being dragged into an ominous looking hallway from which they never returned. Oswald could still hear the tortured screams of terror whenever he closed his eyes. He hoped it never happened to Edward, he didn't want him to be broken down by Strange like he had been. If Strange did attempt anything like that on Ed, well, Oswald wouldn't be able to hold back. He would make that man's death slow and painful, to where he was begging to be put out of his misery. Even after everything the thought of Ed being hurt or worse made him lose his mind, if he hadn't lost it already that is. He took one last look at the apartment, noting how empty it looked. He had made sure to hide any evidence of his prescence, not wanting Ed to end up worse off if they found out he was harbouring a criminal.

Slowly he turned away, exiting the apartment, bag slung over his shoulder. A wave of nostalgia passed over him, remembering the last time he had left with a duffel bag, fleeing from the crime scene after he poisoned some random junkies after he hired them to stage an attack at Maroni's. Oswald almost snickered to himself as he walked out into the streets of Gotham once more, the only thing on his mind was safely retrieving Edward from Arkham and later rescuing his father. For now, he settled on calling Gabe and getting a meeting set up. Meanwhile, Edward had fallen into a light and uncomfortable sleep, only to be awoken by an impaitent orderly barging into his cell. "Time for dinner. You start therapy tomorrow morning." the orderly said. Edward slowly stood up, rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly as he stumbled forward, the orderly grabbing him and dragging him to the cafeteria. Once they arrived, Edward paled, noting the chainlink fence seperating him from the other inmates. Edward barely had time to protest before he was shoved inside, the gate slamming shut behind him. Edward gulped, slowly walking to a table, not wanting to draw attention and he didn't much care for prison food. His hopes to remain out of the way were dashed however, when an enraged inmate spotted him, barreling toward him and shoving him against the wall, making Edward cry out in pain. "You're talking about me! The voices say you're one of them!" The inmate growled, eyes dark. Edward gulped, desperately trying to wiggle his way out of his grasp. "Uh..what? Sorry sir you must have me confused.." Edward didn't get a chance to respond as the inmate slammed him once more against the wall, Edward yelling out in pain. "They sent you to kill me! I know what they know! I know the truth!" he rambled on, Edward squirming and trying to hit him, until suddenly a blur dove toward them, knocking the crazed inmate away.

"Hey, why don't ya pick on someone ya own size!" A young voice yelled. Edward looked up to see a young girl no older than twelve years old holding the inmate in a choke hold. "B-but the voices.." he stuttered, the girl scoffed, throwing him to the ground. "That ain't how ya make friends ya know! It's rude!" The girl said as she swiftly turned on her heel, skipping toward Edward. "Hey, four eyes! Ya alright?" The girl asked him once she was close enough. Upon closer inspection Edward noticed the girl had short blond hair, blue eyes and a bit of a crazed smile. She held her hand out, helping Edward up. "Uh..yes I'm fine I think." he brushed himself off. "Tha name's Harleen. But everyone in this joint calls me Harley!" Harley said smirking. Edward gave an awkward smile back as he adjusted his glasses. "Ed..Nygma..wait, why are you here? In Arkham if I might ask?" Edward asked curious. Harley's smile darkened the slightest bit as she shook her head. "That..that ain't important.." Harley tugged on his arm, leading him to a table. "Anyways, how did you manage ta wind up here? Wait, don't tell me! Ya killed tha mayor?" she asked, a wide smirk on her face. Edward blanched, biting his lip. "Well...he...he wasn't the only one." he confessed. Harley gasped, eyes going wide. "Whoa! Ya did! Tha story's true! What are tha odds!" she giggled, Edward gave a soft chuckle. "How did you know about that?" he asked, hearing his dark half chuckle a bit. Harley shrugged. "I got my ways..A girl's gotta survive somehow right?" she asked, looking down at the table.

Edward tilted his head, wondering to himself. Why is a child in Arkham Asylum? It didn't make sense! He hoped eventually she would talk. It might benefit him in the long run. "I suppose so.." Edward said. Harley shook her head, sighing. "Ya might wanna be careful around here Four Eyes..Strange ain't very nice ta new paitents." she whispered. "What do you mean?" Edward asked, gulping nervously. Harley looked around before she leaned closer. "Tha experiments..he takes tha most rowdy of us and he'll drag 'em down a hallway..once they go down this elevator..they're never seen again.." she explained, sending a slight chill down Ed's spine. Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of dinner, the guards grabbing Edward and Harley to escort them back into their cells. "I'd watch my back mistah! Sometimes it's tha new guy that get's it!" Harley called over her shoulder. Edward gulped as he was thrown back into his cell. He sat down on his bed and sighed, thinking about what Harley said. 'Experiments? Does that mean...?' Dark Ed appeared in front of him, leaning against the wall. 'Yes..it seems instead of Oswald going through mental torture in this timeline..it's you.' he said grimly. Edward bit his lip as he leaned back. "At least he won't have to go through it..I hope I can see him again.." he whispered, laying on his side.

He could hear soft sobbing in the cell next to him. Listeining carefully, he realized it was Harley. Without thinking, he leaned against the wall, humming a song he had heard Oswald sing once. He could hear her begging someone to stop, to not hurt her anymore. Soon the sobbing stopped, and he could hear soft breathing, like she had fallen asleep. Edward laid back down, feeling sympathy for the child. It was obvious something had happened to her. Edward wanted to find out what it was. Besides, it could give him something to do and he did find her enjoyable to be around. He just hoped Oswald would come see him. He missed him so much, he wondered what he was doing. If he was okay. Did he miss him? Was he crying for him right now? Edward let out a sob, wishing he could hold him. Tell him everything would be okay. Edward sighed, hoping for the best, deciding to try and occupy himself with finding out what Strange was up to and attempting to get Harley out of the Asylum. Edward soon fell asleep, his beloved Oswald haunting him as he slept, and thoughts of what next invading his mind.

 **EEK! I hope this chap is okay! I'm still getting over a cold so it may not be my best! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I Need A Hero.

Oswald found himself pacing the room, moments ago, Gabe had picked him up, taking him and a few of other men to his old abandoned nightclub. He surveyed some of his henchmen, feeling annoyed. One of them raised their hand nervously, Oswald glaring at him. "Yes?" he shouted, the henchman shrunk back a little. "So uh, you say you're from the future?" he asked in disbelief. Oswald sighed in exasperation. "Yes, I believe we established that! The reason you're here is because someone important to me is in danger!" Oswald yelled, feeling frustrated and needing a drink. 'But I can't. Ed needs me sober and alert..I can't waste time..' Oswald had barely slept a wink after he left Ed's apartment, choosing instead to buy a couple energy drinks and busy himself with gathering his men and trying not to tear someone's throat out. Gabe gently tapped his shoulder, stepping back when Oswald whirled on him with a glare. "But didn't you say he shot you? In this future?" Gabe asked, Oswald glared at him, crossing his arms. "I did say that yes..but things have changed..I love him..nothing's going to change that..not this time!" he said, determined. 'Least of all no Isabella..I hope Ed is hanging on.' He added as an afterthought. Oswald sat down on one of the lounge chairs sighing heavily, taking a sip of some soda he had gotten. "Did you have any luck finding Barbara or Tabitha?" he asked Gabe. Gabe sighed, "I spoke to her on the phone. She didn't sound so happy." Oswald shook his head in annoyance. What did he expect? Why was he even asking for their help in the first place? 'Ed..I have to do this for him..' he reminded himself. Even after everything Oswald loved him, after all the tears, all the doubt, the heartbreak he couldn't stop. 'You better hang on for me Ed..' Oswald thought as the door burst open, revealing a smirking Barbara and Tabitha. "Hello boys. I heard you were in need of some..assistance?" Barbara said as she walked over.

Oswald stood up, looking at her closely. She looked much different from when he last saw her, in the future. This was probably her before she went into a coma. "Yes we do. I have..someone..a friend who's stuck in Arkham..I'm going to break him out." Tabitha scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Oswald. "And why should we help you?" Oswald glared back. "If you help me I'll give you my old nightclub. Including protection. I'm well aware of your aspirations ms Keane." Oswald said, Barbara gave him a look in shock. "How could you know about that?" Oswald chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "I'm not from this timeline..I'm from the future." Both women looked at him in disbelief. Oswald assumed they wouldn't believe him at first, hell his men didn't the first time he told them. Oswald took some time to explain things, telling them everything that had happened to him. By the end he was exhausted, rubbing his eyes as he tried to keep himself awake. Oswald soon waved everyone off as he prepared to make a few phone calls. He hoped he could get in touch with Victor Zsasz. Meanwhile, Edward was awoken by an orderly barging into his room.

"I hope you're ready for your first therapy session freak." the man said. Edward grabbed his glasses from the night stand, putting them on and standing up. "Can I ask who my doctor is?" Edward asked as the guard proceeded to drag him out of his cell. "Strange. He took your case the second you were admitted." The guard said. Edward instantly felt his heart drop, gulping. "Couldn't I have a different doctor?" The guard merely grunted in response, pushing Edward down the hallway toward Hugo Strange's office. Edward was placed on a bench, two orderlies at his side. 'Just keep calm Eddie..Oswald made it through so can you..' Dark Ed whispered to him, Edward closed his eyes, picturing Oswald's smiling face and it calmed him down slightly. "Send him in please." A voice Edward believed was Hugo's said. The orderlies grabbed him from the bench and shoved him into the office. Edward opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. The walls were a sickly yellow, there was a long window at his right with prison bars in front of it, a tea set on the windowsill, a green fern set in front of it and at the head of the room sat a bald man wearing circular purple tinted glasses and a grey lab coat.

'Hugo Strange I assume..' Edward thought as he took a seat across from him. "Edward Nygma, correct?" Hugo asked. Edward nodded. "Yes sir." Edward replied. Hugo quirked his brow, reading through Ed's files. "You killed three people, a Thomas Dougherty, Kristen Kringle and your most recent..Theo Galavan." Edward swallowed at the mention of Kristen. "I never meant to kill her.." he whispered. Hugo gave him a look. "Of course you didn't. That's why you're here Edward. Can you tell me about your relationship with Oswald Cobblepot? Or do you refer to him as Penguin?" Hugo asked, not looking at him. Edward shifted in his seat. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about Oswald, he just didn't want this man knowing anything. 'Tread carefully Eddie..He'll use anything you say against you..' "It's..It's platonic..I barley know him." Edward lied. Hugo nodded absently, finally looking at him. "Hmm. It says here you seemed..close to him. Like lovers?" Hugo pried. Edward bit his lip looking down at his hands.

"I..we're just friends.." he said, voice shaky. Hugo chuckled, a glint in his eye. "Do you know anything about The Riddler? I've read reports of him appearing whenever Mr Cobblepot was around. And didn't you like telling riddles at your old job?" Hugo asked. Edward looked at him shocked. "How do you know about that?" Hugo chuckled harshly. "I've done alot of reading about you Mr Nygma. I do believe I have a solution for your sickness. It involves unorthodox treatment but I have no doubts it will work.." Edward paled, feeling his heart race. "Treatment?" he asked shakily. Hugo smiled almost sadistically. "Yes. You are sick..aren't you?" he asked as he led Edward out, pushing him toward the waiting guards. "Enjoy your recreation time Mr Nygma. Your treatment begins after lunch." Hugo said. Edward gulped as he was soon shoved into the recreation room, He took a breath to try and calm himself until a familiar bubbly brunette haired girl skipped toward him.

"Hiya Eddie! Hey ya alright? Ya look like you've seen a ghost!" Harley asked. Edward sighed, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "It was alright I suppose..I...I have to get out of here.." he said in a slight panic. Harley bit her lip and led him to an isolated corner of the room and sat him down. "I don't know if ya can get out of here..I've tried many times.." she confessed, a haunted look crossing her features. Edward looked at her closely, slowly taking her small hand in his. "You don't belong here..you're just a little girl." he said, watching as Harley shook her head. "I miss my mommy.." she finally whimpered. Edward scooted closer, feeling sympathy. "I heard you last night..you were crying in your sleep." he said. Harley sniffled and rubbed her eyes stubbornly. "So were you..Ya kept saying tha name Ossie over and over." she said. Edward chuckled softly, smiling a bit. "Oswald..he's very special to me..he's the only friend i ever had.." Harley looked up at him, a piece of her dark brown hair covering her left eye. "But he's more than that, ain't he?" she asked. Edward slowly nodded, wincing slightly. "He's..he's so much more..." he confessed. Harley frowned, tilting her head.

"Did ya ever hurt him?" she asked. Edward winced even more, thinking about the future Oswald had told him about. "I..I did..it's hard to explain..but I'm trying to set things right..that's why I'm here." he said trying to keep from telling her too much. Harley nodded, looking away and fidgeting with her hands. "That's normal..hurting tha one ya love..it means ya love them.. that's what mistah B told me..when he'd hurt mom.." she said so soft he almost couldn't hear. Edward looked at her, shocked and shaking his head. "H-Harley that's..that's not love.." he said. Harley pulled her knees up to her chest. "Ya wanna know what happened ta me? Why I'm here? My mom..she used ta work as a doctor in Metropolis..then my dad died before I was born..She met this guy at a coffee shop once when I was little..I lived with them all my life..when I was six is when it started..I'd lock myself in my closet trying to drown out the yelling..he said he was giving her her medicine.." Harley whimpered, hiccuping as she continued. "Recently..I saw him kill her..I don't know what happened but.. the next thing I know his eyes are gone and I'm covered in blood!" Harley broke down, shaking with sobs.

Edward paled visibly, feeling his heartache hearing her story. Gently, he pulled her into his arms, rocking back and forth. "It's going to be okay Harley.." Edward said softly, Harley sniffled hiding her face in his chest. "No it won't! He won't stop!" she whimpered. Edward sighed, closing his eyes. "Oswald..he said he would come for me..we'll get out of here.." he said, not really believing it. Why would he? Edward would only fail him again. "Oswald? Is he tha one ya were talking about?" Harley asked, raising her head up to look at him. Edward nodded slowly, swallowing. "Yes. I did something terrible to him...at least I would've.." he said in a small voice. Harley nodded, moving away from him slightly. "Ya love him alot don't ya?" she asked. Edward nodded, curling up slightly. "Yes I do..I miss him.." he replied, voice cracking a bit. Harley gently rubbed his back, a soft smile on her face. "I'm sure he misses ya too. Ya lucky Eddie. To have someone that cares about ya enough to get ya out of here.." she said, frowning a little. Edward smiled softly, squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you Harley. Maybe...maybe if he comes to get me..he can bust you out too. Then you can leave here and start a life for yourself." he found himself saying. Harley giggled, shaking her head. "It might be too late for me. It's a nice thought though Eddie." Before Edward could respond, two orderlies walked toward the pair, both lifting him by his arms. "Hey, what are ya doing with him?" Harley squeaked as she stood up in protest. "None of your business pipsqueak!" one of the orderlies said, Edward struggling in their grasp. "It's alright Harley..I should be fine." he said nervously as he was dragged away, closing his eyes and trying to think about Oswald. They dragged him down an ominous hallway, eerily lit with flourescent lights. They led him to a room where Hugo Strange stood at the front of a slab, shock paddles in his hands. 'Oh dear..shock treatment..' Edward thought fearfully as he was forced onto the metal slab, struggling and screaming.

"Relax Mr Nygma. we need you docile when we preform the experiment." Hugo spoke. Edward felt his heart thud against his chest as he was strapped down, Hugo towering over him, holding the paddles menacingly. "E-experiment?" Edward stuttered nervously. Hugo showed no emotion, simply nodding a bit. "Yes. I've recently come into possession of a powerful toxin which can magnify one's fears and regrets. It will distort your reality and make you question whether something's real or merely a fabrication of your broken mind. It's quite fascinating." Edward gulped, struggling anew. "I don't have fears.." Hugo chuckled at this. "Of course you do Mr Nygma. Everyone does." Suddenly, a woman strode toward the device to turn on the shock paddles. "Let's start off with medium voltage Miss Peabody." he ordered. Edward shook his head, heart pounding. The woman smiled and turned the dial and without hesitation, Hugo placed the paddles at Edward's head, causing him to scream loudly as the electricity pulsed through his brain.

Meanwhile, Oswald was on his way to Arkham. He had to see him, he knew from past experience what they could be doing to him and he didn't want Edward to be alone. He had to make sure he was okay. Oswald felt cold dread in the pit of his stomach as he approached the gates of the eerie asylum. 'Please be okay Ed..' Oswald plead to whatever deity existed. He walked inside, hurriedly entering the asylum and approaching the front desk with purpose, trying not to show how vulnerable and afraid he was on the inside. "Hello? I'm here to see a paitent here." Oswald said to the woman at the front desk. She was typing something up on a computer barely acknowledging him. "Name please." Oswald sighed, exasperated. "Edward Nygma! Please it's urgent." he replied a bit harsher than he intended. The woman looked at him boredly.

"I'm afraid Mr Nygma isn't allowed any visitors sir." she said. Oswald looked at her wide eyed, rage filling his entire being. "This isn't debatable! I want to see him NOW!" he said shaking and trying not to lose his temper. The woman only shook her head in annoyance. "You'll have to come back another time sir. Mr Nygma is undergoing special treatment for his condition." Oswald glared daggers at her, hands balled into fists. "This isn't over!" he seethed as he swiftly turned on his heel, storming off, murder in his eyes. 'They can't do this! I should be allowed to see him!' he thought as he got into his car, angry tears falling from his cheeks. 'They're hurting him I know it!' Oswald cried as he hit his hands against the steering wheel in a fit of rage, choking out sobs. 'Jim..I have to find Jim..he owes me a favor.' he thought as he took a deep breath, collecting himself and starting the car up and driving toward the GCPD. 'How do you know he'll help you? It didn't go so well last time remember?' his inner voice asked him.

Oswald grit his teeth, shaking his head. 'He's going to help me alright. He has to!' Oswald thought angrily. He soon arrived, stepping out of the car and storming into the GCPD, the cops stared at him, almost fearfully but thankfully kept their distance. "Where is Jim Gordon?" Oswald shouted, limping angrily toward said man's desk. "Cobblepot? What the hell are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. Oswald whirled around to face Jim Gordon standing at the foot of the stairs, starting to approach. "Jim, it's about Ed. I think they're torturing him!" Oswald said, trying and failing to keep his voice from sounding so distressed. Jim sighed, shaking his head. "I doubt there are any signs of it. He's undergoing treatment. He killed three people." Jim said absent mindedly. Oswald glared at him in frustration. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID, THEY SHOULD'NT BE HURTING HIM!" he found himself yelling. Jim crossed his arms, unfazed. "You're overreacting Penguin. You're just as crazy as he is." he replied.

Oswald froze up, his face twisting up in silent fury. "You think I'm messed up? Me?" Oswald laughed harshly. "MAYBE I AM MESSED UP JIM! But why wouldn't I be? The man I love is slowly being destroyed by some PSYCHOTIC QUACK! You're a coward Jim! I trusted you! I thought you were a good man. I've done shitty things in my lifetime, I'll admit that. But there are some levels I won't stoop to! Maybe that's why Lee left you!" Oswald ranted, snickering to himself as Jim looked at him in confusion. "Wh-what about Lee?" he asked, a bit stunned. Oswald laughed harshley. "Oh of course you didn't know! I'M FROM THE FUTURE DUMBASS! I know alot of things that have happened! Look, I've wasted enough time here. I have to rescue my boyfriend. Goodbye, old friend." Oswald said, venom dripping with every word as he stormed off getting back into his car and driving off, trying so hard not to break down. Meanwhile, Edward was weakened from the shock treatment performed on him. His head throbbed and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Oswald..I miss you.." he whispered, clutching the picture he had kept hidden away to his chest. He felt his eyes well up with the tears, choking out a couple sobs and curling up. He barley heard the small footsteps approaching him. "Eddie? Are ya okay?" Harley asked, her hand on his shoulder. "I...I need to see him..Ossie..I..I'm sorry.." Edward whimpered, the torture had clearly taken it's toll on him. Harley felt helpless as to what to do. "It's gonna be okay Eddie." she told him, hugging him gently before she scurried back to her cell before the guards caught her. Once inside, she grabbed a sheet of paper and a pink crayon, the only items she was currently allowed to have. Harley sat at a desk, scribbling a note onto the sheet of paper, brows knit in concentration. Harley smirked in victory once finished and folded the note up and, grabbing a chair, climbed up to the barred window of her cell and threw the note out as far as she could, hoping someone would find it. Harley stepped down, thinking a little.

She understood the fact that the note might not make it to Oswald, knowing stuff like that only happened in the movies, but it was all she had. It was the only way she could really help her friend, even if it was stupid to some. Harley did remember seeing a well dressed black haired man limping into the asylum. She wondered if that was Oswald, Ed's prince coming to save him. If so Harley wanted to help, it was what friends did after all. Besides, maybe she'd have fun! She just hoped he would hurry, Edward didn't look like he would hold on for much longer. With a sigh, Harley climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers, wondering what the next day would bring.

 **WOW! this was a long ass chapter! I hope It's okay! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Worst Nightmare

The next day, Oswald slowly opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry. After confronting Jim and trying to get him to help rescue Edward had failed he had cried himself to sleep. Currently, Oswald was hiding out in a motel. The room was a mess, the former occupants not bothering to clean up before they left which left Oswald to have to clean it up. He was a bit grateful since it gave him something to think about other than his dear Edward being held hostage. Oswald slowly sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. A memory shoved it's way into his brain, a memory of Ed cooking him breakfast and how he would sit with him, sometimes telling him odd stories about the GCPD and sometimes annoying him with riddles. Oswald sniffled as he thought about it, trying to hold back tears. He had to stay strong, Edward wouldn't want him to burst into tears like this, he would want him to fight. Oswald quickly wiped his eyes, that familiar angry gleam in his eyes. He stood up, limping into the bathroom and wincing when he saw how he looked in the mirror. His hair was in tangles, sticking up in every direction, there were dark circles around his eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept very well. Oswald turned on the sink, splashing water onto his face to try and wake himself up. He jumped when he heard someone open a window in his motel room, hearing quick footsteps. Thinking it could be one of his enemies, Oswald grabbed his pocket knife from a table in the bathroom and held it out, ready to use it on the attacker. "Hello?" he called, holding the knife up and stepping out cautiously, looking around. He saw a blur dive in front of him, Oswald yelping and about to attack when a voice yelled, "Hey, relax I'm not here to kill you!" Oswald froze, recognizing the voice as young Selina Kyle.

The girl stood in front of him in her usual street outfit, holding up her hands. "What do you think you're doing here? I could've killed you." Oswald said in annoyance. It wasn't that he cared, he just didn't want the blood of a kid on his hands. Selina shrugged, dropping her hands at her side. "I heard forensic guy got locked up in Arkham. I heard rumors that you're trying to bust him out." she said, crossing her arms. Oswald sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes I am. Not that that's any of your business Cat." he replied, looking at her blankly. "I also heard you needed help. There's someone I have to get out of there too." Selina said. Oswald bit his lip, remembering the news report he had gotten about how a young pyromaniac girl was burned alive in his old timeline. And then she reappeared, alive. Oswald assumed Strange was the cause of it as was Fish Mooney's revival. It didn't surprise him.

"I don't think you should be helping me Cat. You're too young." Oswald said simply after a few moments. Selina looked at him, annoyed. "Bullshit. I've escaped from kidnappers by myself. I would be fine." she insisted. Oswald crossed his arms, giving her a look. "Do you even know how to handle a weapon?" he asked, still not wanting to agree. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can." she said, giving him an 'Are You Serious?' look. Oswald sighed, exasperated. "Fine! But don't expect me to worry about you! The only one I'm focused on rescuing is Ed!" he said with a glare. Selina smiled, shrugging. "No problem, bird man. Hey, are you and forensic guy dating or something?" she asked with a smirk. Oswald felt his cheeks go red and he glared daggers at her.

"That's none of your business Cat!" he practically shrieked. Selina burst out laughing, shaking her head. "But he's so tall! You're a shorty! Do you get up on your tip toes to kiss him?" she asked in a joking manner. Oswald's face could now be compared to a ripe tomato as it went bright red. "No!" he covered his face in embarassment. Selina finally stopped giggling and tapped his shoulder. "Don't be embarassed about it, height difference is actually considered adorable." she said. Oswald lowered his hands from his face, looking at her. "I didn't think we would be considered cute." he simply stated. Selina shrugged. "Eh, some people are jerks. But whatever you think is best, you have to go for it." she said. Oswald gave her a small smile. "Thanks Cat. I'll help you find your friend as well. What is her name?" Selina bit her lip, eyes darkening for a moment.

"Bridget. Bridget Pike. I was trying to help her out of a dangerous situation." she said. Oswald nodded, patting her shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sure she's alright. If she's in Arkham and she's alive, we'll find her. Do you know anyone else who could help." A slow grin appeared on Selina's face. "I think I know a few people. Do you know Bruce Wayne?" she asked. Oswald chuckled, shaking his head. "The boy who's parents died? I've seen him a few times, yes. But he's a child, one child to worry about with me is enough Cat. I'm not a babysitter." he said, making a face. He didn't really enjoy the company of children too much, nor the company of street kids despite the fact that Selina was willing to help him. Oswald remembered when one of his henchmen had suggested they kidnap a few street kids for ransom and he had shot the poor guy down, literally.

Oswald was alot of things but harming kids and putting them in harm's way was not on his agenda. Which was why he didn't want Bruce or Selina involved. "Come on, he'll probably bring his butler anyway." she pleaded. Oswald sighed and shook his head. "Cat, it's not a good idea. Do you know what Strange is capable of? He would kill you without a second thought! God knows what he's doing to Ed." Oswald said, his brows creased in worry. Selina sighed. "Fine. I'll see if I can find someone else. I hear there's a guy freezing people to death." she said. Oswald bit his lip, nodding. Victor Fries, he had ended up becoming one of Strange's monsters. Oswald had only ever seen him on the news, after it was believed he had died. Then again, did anyone in Gotham ever stay dead? Oswald hadn't instead he ended up back in the past, before he became mayor. Before Edward had tried to kill him. Oswald swallowed the lump in his throat as his hand went to his stomach absent mindedly.

It didn't hurt anymore, in fact it was mostly scarred now, a permanent mark of the future. Selina looked at him curiously, wondering why Oswald had gone silent. "You alright, Os?" she asked, snapping Oswald out of his thoughts. "I'm fine Cat..I'm just..worried is all.." he said in almost a whisper. Selina rubbed his arm, smiling a bit. "He's probably okay Os. Why don't you get dressed, grab some stuff, call some people and meet someplace?" she suggested. Oswald nodded, biting his lip. "Alright. My old club, at ten. Bring your people, I'll bring mine." he said, holding his hand out. "Deal." Selina said, shaking his hand.

Meanwhile, Edward was seated in the cafeteria, looking distant. Hugo Strange had performed some more painful treatments on him, frying his brain with electricity, placing him in ice water, making him take drugs that caused him to feel sick, he had struggled and fought, but it only caused him to be locked up in solitary confinement. Edward hated his therapy sessions, he hated how the guards treated him and the other inmates as well. The only friend he had here was Harley. She was like a little sister to him. Speak of the devil, Harley started bouncing over to him, concern in her blue eyes. "Eddie? Ya alright?" she asked. Edward looked down sadly, playing with the sleeve of his Arkham uniform. "I..I'm fine.." he said slowly, not looking at her. "No ya not! He's messin' with ya brain ain't he?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"N..no, yes.." Edward mumbled. Harley sighed, sitting next to him. "Ossie's coming for ya Eddie. He wouldn't want ya ta give up." she said. Edward winced, thinking about him, he could almost imagine Oswald's pretty face, covered in freckles whenever he blushed, or how his eyes always lit up whenever he was around, he could even imagine the color of Oswald's eyes which were a beautiful shade of baby blue and sometimes green, reminding him of the ocean. thinking about him made Edward miss him all the more, his heart aching to see him again. "He wouldn't, would he?" he whispered, trying to hold back tears. Harley smiled at him and hugged him. "Of course he wouldn't! Eddie, he's probably lookin for ya right now!" she said happily.

Edward sniffled, hugging back. "I hope so..." he said in a soft whisper. Soon they were shuffled out into the rec room, Edward found a spot to himself at a table, reading a book. Harley was playing with a board game. Suddenly, one of the inmates had attempted to antagonize Harley, which caused her to react violently. "WEEE! THE SHADOWS WANT TO PLAY!" the inmate screeched, breaking pieces of Harley's game. "Hey, what do ya think you're doing? I was using that!" Harley shrieked, shoving the inmate. The inmate giggled in response, shoving back. Suddenly Harley blacked out, letting out a loud scream, grabbing a chair and throwing it across the room. "NO NO NO!" she cried, throwing anything she could get her hands on. Edward jumped in surprise when he heard her screaming and freaking out. Cautiously, Edward went over to her, grabbing her gently.

"Harley, are you okay?" he asked as she struggled in his grasp. "I DON'T LIKE MY STUFF BEING DESTROYED! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screeched, Edward kept a firm grip on her. "Harley it's okay! It's me your friend remember?" he looked up, seeing the guards going toward them, his heart beating frantically. "There has to be something to calm you down. They'll hurt you if they see you like this." Harley struggled frantically for a few moments until a happy tune was played from the tv. 'Looney Tunes?' Edward thought, but he no longer felt Harley struggling, instead she was limp in his arms, seemingly content. "Does that show help you?" Edward asked curiously. Harley nodded slowly. "Yeah..sometimes..." Harley confessed. Edward nodded a little. "That's good." he said. Harley moved away from him, smiling a bit. "Thanks. If it had been any sooner I'd probably be drugged right now." she said. Edward gave a shaky smile when suddenly he was grabbed by two orderlies again. "Time for the experiment freak!" he said. Edward gulped, struggling. "What..? But.." The orderly simply shoved him, pulling him away.

"Hey, let him go ya creeps!" Harley yelled, attempting to pry their meaty fingers off her friend. "Shut up kid! Hey, Dave, lock her in her cell will you?" he said, Harley cried out, biting Dave's hand as he tried to grab her, he jabbed a syringe into her neck meant to sedate her but Harley continued kicking and screaming. Edward struggled in their grasp. "Leave her alone you brutes! She's just a kid!" Edward yelped as he was hit with a paddle. "Shut up freak!" They led Edward down a long, dark corridor, dragging him toward a door at the hallway. Edward felt his heart sink in dread as they neared, soon being shoved inside the dimly lit room, a bed stood in front of him, an IV stood beside it and at the corner of the room stood Hugo Strange, eyeing him.

"Welcome Mr Nygma. Please lay him down." he spoke, Edward gulping as the orderlies put him in the bed, strapping him down despite his attempts to struggle. "This toxin will allow you to see and psychically touch your own fears. It will seem like reality to you. A distorted vision of all your regrets and fears. My question is, how long will you survive? What are your fears?" Hugo said, preparing the syringe. Edward shook his head, struggling desperatley. "Survive?" Edward muttered, eyeing the yellow liquid in the syringe. Hugo simply smiled at him. "Don't worry, you shouldn't feel to much pain." With that, he stuck the needle inside the IV, the liquid immediatley flooding Edward's body, causing him horrific pain, he screamed, feeling himself start to grow weak. The last thing he uttered before he blacked out was, "Oswald.." Then everything went black.

 **Orignally this was going to be longer but I thought it would be much more fun to leave a cliffhanger! Eddie should be fine! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Demons In My Head.

The sound of waves crashing into rocks and the cold air is what awoke Edward. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking up at the gray, cloudy sky. 'H-how am I outside?' Edward wondered as he blinked in confusion, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses. He stood up on shaky legs, looking around. He found himself at the edge of what seemed like the Gotham docks. Edward swallowed hard, confused, only to hear a whispery voice. "I did it because I love you..." the voice sounded suspicously like Oswald's. "Oswald? Os?" Edward called, looking up to find Oswald with his back to him. He slowly reached toward him, only for the man to start running away. "Oswald? Hey wait!" Edward chased him, running as fast as he could, not noticing how deserted and foggy Gotham looked. 'What's going on? Where is everyone?' Edward finally stopped, breathing heavily and clutching his knees. "Oh dear.." he looked up, gasping when he saw that half the road was gone. "Oh dear..oh my.." Edward said as he backed away in confusion. Edward gulped, moving away from the site, looking back to find his old apartment building looming in the distance. Edward slowly walked toward it, checking behind him. It seemed the entire city had been deserted, it was foggy, a light rain starting. 'What's going on..?' Edward thought as he approached the apartment building, noticing a few cars parked in the parking lot.

"Not from around here...are you son?" a voice asked, startling Edward as he whirled to find an oddly dressed mailman standing in front of him. "Uh..s-sorry..I..I need help..somehow..I escaped from this..crazed doctor after he..injected me with something..is..is this Gotham?" Edward all but rambled, hands fidgeting nervously. "You look mighty spooked..are you headed to prison?" the man gestured to Edward's Arkham uniform. Edward looked down, gulping and biting his lip. "I..I can assure you I mean no harm..please..I..I need to find someone.." he pleaded. The man chuckled. "We all have demons son...some destroy the ones we love..if we ever really loved them at all of course..I'd best be off, this mail won't deliver itself..good luck son.." the man said as he started walking away. Edward held up a hand as he looked back. "Hey wai-" he was cut off when he saw that the odd man had vanished.

Edward felt his heart pound nervously, swallowing. He turned back toward the building, an ominous feeling in his chest as he started towards the door. "Hello? is anyone in here?" Edward called as he entered the building. It looked much more dilapidated than he remembered, the wallpaper cracked and chipping away slowly. The floorboards creaked beneath Edward's feet as he walked down the familiar long hallway, trash and dust littering the floors. He found his door at the end of the hall, hearing a soft piano melody coming from inside. _'Dry the tears from my face...'_ a voice was heard singing. Edward closed his hand around the doorknob, breathing picking up. "Os-Oswald?" Edward asked nervously as he opened the door. He was shocked to find it completely empty. "Oswald?" he called, his voice echoing through the apartment. Edward found the couch looking as though someone had burned it, a blanket was draped across it. Edward looked toward his bed, wincing as an image stabbed through his brain.

 _"How..How could you? You are a psychopath! I should have my head examined!"_ He heard Kristen's voice yelling in his ear. Then another flash, this time Oswald took her place. _"Ed..please don't hurt me...I..I love you!"_ his ghostly voice whispering as he saw himself strangling Oswald to death. Edward shook his head in terror. "No..no stop..it isn't real.." he tried to assure himself, the image fading when he opened his eyes, finding his bedroom normal once more. Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked toward his little kitchen which looked like it hadn't been used in years. Edward walked towards it, opening the fridge only to cry out as a swarm of flies burst out, making him fall on his butt. Edward flailed his arms in a panic, trying to shoo the pests. He looked up from his curled up position, lying on his side, the sound of heels clicking toward him.

"Hello Edward...how low you've sunken..scared already?" a female voice spoke in a raspy tone. Edward looked up to see a blond woman who oddly enough looked much like the late Kristen Kringle. "Who..?" he questioned as the woman stepped closer, smirking sadistically. "How pathetic..this is only the beginning sweetie...there's much more to come!" she said, her face warping dramatically. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, becoming white, blood shooting from them, her hands became saw blades and she screeched, attempting to grab at him, screeching and snarling.

Edward paled, cold fear wrapping around him, suffocating him as he desperately tried to fend her off. "Let go! Let go!" He cried as her bladed hands clawed at him, stabbing his shoulder. He screamed, actually feeling the blades tear into his skin. He kicked her off, scrambling away, reaching for anything he could use to defend himself with. "Please...there has to be..yes!" Edward shouted as he grabbed a knife, stabbing the monster in the eye with it. The monster let out a loud scream, soon falling to it's death. Edward breathed heavily, his hair was a mess, sweat pouring from his face as he crawled away from the strange creature as it seemed to melt away slowly.

"Oh dear...Oh my..." Edward whispered, adjusting his glasses nervously. He gulped as he slowly stood up, legs shaky. Edward backed away, hitting the wall behind him, realizing what was happening. "This is your hallucination Edward...you must face your guilt if you want to live.." he heard a voice whisper to him. Edward jumped, looking to see Kristen watching him, an unamused look on her face. "K-Kristen? B-but I just saw you..you..you tried to kill me.." he stuttered. Kristen shrugged, shaking her head. "That wasn't me Nygma. That was my replacement. The one you destroyed your only love for." She said scornfully. Edward swallowed, looking at her curiously. "From the future?" he asked in a small voice. Kristen nodded slowly.

"You had known her for only a week..simply because she had my face.." she said. Edward looked down at his hands, feeling raw guilt piercing through him. "What's happening..none of it's real?" he asked in a scared voice. "It's as real as you allow it Edward...you'll be asking yourself that alot..good luck.." she disappeared leaving Edward alone, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, the world around him started to shift, the walls tearing off, leaving rusted pipes in place of it, a loud siren piercing the air as the lights dimmed, the sky outside going pitch black. Edward yelped, jumping back as the entire ceiling flaked away, revealing rotting and rusted pipes above him. Edward felt tremors rushing through him as he trekked through the now distorted, nightmarish apartment. There was now a large hole in the wall across from him, leading to a flight of metal stairs. Edward approached with caution, looking behind him and gulping down his fear. He took the steps slowly, seeing rusted water rushing out of a pipe beside him, his heart hammering in his chest.

'What is this place?' Edward thought, finally making it to the top, seeing what looked like blood vessels pulsing on the walls. He shuddered in disgust, walking forwards. Edward paled as he heard a loud screeching sound and to his horror, what could only be described as a bright shade of red light blinded him. He fell back, watching as the red light obliverated a metal crate in front of it. 'Oh dear..' Edward thought as he backed away, the Void started to get closer, and Edward ran, he cried out as a flash of burning pain seared into his back. Edward kept running, watching as the hallway became longer, stretching itself as though trying to keep Edward from escaping. He pushed crates into the pursuing monster, feeling his legs throb in pain, his head felt like it was on fire.

'You can't escape your fate..' a voice whispered behind and Edward whimpered as he barley crawled through a small hole in the wall, hearing the monster scream as it faded away. Edward breathed heavily as he leaned against the wall, eyes searching for any means of escape. His heart pounded in his ears, anxiety threatening to eat him up. Edward heard the sound of rushing water below him and saw what looked like a huge slide, pouring rusty water down it. Edward gulped realizing there was no other way out, nervously he sat down and pushed himself down with a frightened scream as he slid down it, he screamed in surprise as metal spikes shot down, nearly nicking him in the shoulder, he was thrown this way and that, gasping and nearly losing his glasses. Finally as the hell slide came to a close, Edward shrieked as he was thrown out of the slide, landing on his face, hard. Edward groaned as he slowly stood up, his entire body feeling sore, his breathing ragged.

He surveyed the room, black water dripping from above him, he stood on a catwalk held high above the rushing water, pipes squealing and hissing as he moved forward. 'Where am I now?' he wondered. Edward heard the sound of a pounding heartbeat in his ears, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. ' _Edward...Edward...Edward..'_ a soft raspy voice whispered. Edward turned around, shaky and nervous. "Hello? Oswald?" he called, a soft melody playing in his ears, making him feel a sense of melancholy. Edward swallowed, adjusting his glasses as he approached the wooden rocking chair in front of him, a gramophone beside it playing the depressing melody. The second he got close, he noticed an odd puzzle box seated next to the gramophone and a voice in his head whispered, _'A_ _mathematician once went mad trying to solve it..'_ Edward blinked, rubbing his eyes before he picked it up, thinking it had to be a key of some sort. Edward moved pieces here and there, a look of concentraition on his face as he easily opened it up, a slip of paper floating to his feet. Edward placed the solved puzzle down, scooping up the slip of paper and unfolding it to read it. _'Bleeding hearts and bleeding souls, forever frozen in time..'_ The note read in dark blood. Edward gulped as he folded it up, putting it in his pocket. 'What does that mean?' Edward wondered as he slowly trekked down the catwalk, feeling a sense of dread pool in his stomach.

Meanwhile, Oswald was seated in another meeting with the people Selina had gathered, Ivy was seated next to her, Barbara and Tabitha to her right, Butch stood towards Victor Fries and Victor Zsasz and Oswald was in the front, Gabe at his side. "Are we all aware of the plan?" Oswald spoke. "The part where we storm in and grab beanpole? Yes." Selina said in a bored tone. Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Yes that plan. Me, Fries, Zsasz, and Tabitha take on the first guards at the door, You, Ivy, Barbara, Butch and Gabe take out the back of the Asylum. Leave no one alive. Understand?" Oswald said, tone resolute. Suddenly, one of Oswald's guards ran in, holding a note in his hands. "Hey, boss! There's something you might wanna look at!" Oswald snatched the letter out of the man's hand, reading it. Oswald paled at the writing in what appeared to be red crayon. _"Dear mistah Penguin, Ya prince is in grave danger. That quack Strange has him takin something called a Fear Toxin! He doesn't have much longer! Worse, he thinks he might be tha Riddler! Ya gotta hurry, he could die! Signed, H.Q."_ The letter read, Oswald's eyes widening in terror. 'No...NO!' he thought, his heart racing. "We're doing this tonight!" Oswald said, voice mixed with rage and terror.

Selina bit her lip, standing up and walking over to him. "What's going on Penguin?" she asked. Oswald whirled on her so fast she thought he might trip. "HE'S BEEN DOSED WITH FEAR TOXIN! STRANGE IS KILLING HIM FROM WITHIN!" he cried, his face contorted in terror and rage. Selina backed off, eyes soft in sympathy. "We're with you Penguin. Strange won't get passed us." she said in an attempt to cool the angered mob boss down. Oswald breathed heavily, thoughts of the first time he got Ed out. He hadn't done it this way before but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Edward was in danger, his idenity at risk of getting out and he didn't have much manpower but he didn't care, Edward needed him. And he couldn't afford to lose him, not again. Oswald turned and limped toward his room, calling over his shoulder. "Get ready. This will be a long night." he said before he disapeared upstairs, eyeing the green suit The Riddler had always worn. Oswald swallowed hard as an idea occured to him and he smirked.

'Do it Oswald..wear his suit..' a female voice whispered in his ear and Oswald found himself nodding slowly as he grabbed Riddler's suit, discarding his own suit and putting the green one on. Oswald limped into the bathroom, combing his spiky black hair, attempting to keep it hidden within Riddler's bowler hat. He cringed at how the suit looked, though it smelled much like Edward's cologne, soft pine cones and his favorite rainforest shampoo. Oswald breathed it in, imagining Edward holding him, telling him it would be okay. "I told you I was coming for you Ed. I won't let them destroy you." Oswald vowed, taking the domino mask his Riddler had always worn, wrapping it around his own eyes.

Slowly, Oswald grabbed the question mark cane, leaning on it slightly as he limped out of his room, shocking everyone as he appeared downstairs. "Whoa Penguin! What are you wearing?" Selina asked incredusly. Oswald smiled at her, taking in everyone's shock. "Edward Nygma can't be The Riddler if it's me. Strange won't tell the difference." he said, a smug smile on his face. Barbara rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't think The Riddler has a leg injury Oswald." she said a hint of amusement in her voice. Oswald shrugged, still grinning, a manic gleam in his eyes.

"What's to stop him from thinking there's two Riddlers?" he said, grabbing a few weapons and shoving them in a duffel bag. "Doesn't Riddler tell riddles though?" Ivy spoke up. Oswald paused and bit his lip. "I remember a few of Ed's favorite ones...I'll use those.." he said stubbornly. He led them out to two loaded trucks. "Never took you for going all out." Tabitha commented, smirking as she climbed into one of the trucks. Oswald shrugged as he loaded the duffel bags into the seat behind her. "Edward is the man I love..I would plow an armoured tank into that damned Asylum if it meant saving him." he said, closing the door and climbing into the second truck, Zsasz and Fries climbing in behind him, along with Selina and Ivy. Oswald turned the ignition, wincing as his foot pressed the pedal as he backed up and drove of, watching the others following him in the separate truck. "Ivy, Selina, all I ask is that you keep yourselves out of harm's way. My only concern is that Strange gets what's coming and we get Edward out safely. Understood?" Oswald ordered. Selina rolled her eyes, taking out what was obivously Oswald's cellphone and some earbuds.

"Yeah sure." she said. Oswald looked in the mirror and groaned. "Cat! Ask next time please?" he said, cursing himself for not keeping the phone more secure. Edward had gotten him an smartphone after his old flip phone finally took it's last breath and he had already had people that might be calling him while he was on the road. Selina rolled her eyes again, surfing through his phone and proceeding to ignore him. "Teenagers..." Oswald muttered, stopping at a red light. "Um Pengy?" Ivy suddenly called. Oswald looked at her in the backseat, a bit annoyed and feeling on edge. "Isn't that one of the Arkham buses?" she asked. Oswald looked and sure enough there it was, speeding right past them, Oswald paled and slammed the breaks, speeding to follow it, nearly knocking the two teenagers including Zsasz out of their seats. Oswald glared, driving like a maniac and paying no mind to pedestrians. "PENGY YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!" Ivy shouted in panic as Oswald swerved to the side, crying out from his leg. "I hope you're wearing your seatbelts!" was all Oswald said in response as he sped up, car horns blaring in the distance. People screamed, jumping out of the way as Oswald drove past them, the other truck following him.

Oswald saw the ominous building of Arkham Asylum straight ahead, smirking as he got closer and plowed straight through the gate of the Asylum, guards starting to swarm them only for Oswald to get out of the driver's side, taking his rifle and shooting any guard that got too close. "NOW! GO!" Oswald cried to his team, Ivy and Selina jumped out, Zsasz firing a hailstorm of bullets, Tabitha swung out her whip, using it to strangle one guard to death. Then there was Oswald, he was in front looking positively murderous. 'This is it..I can get my revenge on Strange and rescue Ed at the same time..' he grinned, taking out his favorite blade and the second he was grabbed, Oswald elbowed him in the stomach before whirling on him and gutting him, smiling as blood splattered on his face. Ivy screamed as one guard grabbed her from behind and attempted to drag her away only for Barbara to stab him in the back. "Hands off creep!" she yelled as Ivy fell down, eyes wide. "You okay kiddo?" Barbara asked, helping her up. Ivy nodded. "Yeah I think so.." she said. "Let's go before more of them come!" Oswald called as he attempted to bust the door down. Meanwhile Hugo Strange was watching his latest experiment Edward Nygma struggle under the effects of the fear toxin, his body tense and shaking. "A higher dosage might kill him doctor." Hugo waved off his assistant, sticking another syringe into the half comatose Edward Nygma. "I believe he'll be strong enough for it. He must experience it fully." he said. "Doctor he's here!" one of the orderlies yelled, Hugo turning to him in annoyance. "Who?" he asked disinterested. "The..The Riddler.." Hugo's eyes widened. "Impossible! Don't let them escape!" he yelled, just as loud shots were fired. "Take him to the basement! The experiment shall go as planned!" Hugo ordered, Edward now being wheeled out of the room and being taken towards the basement of Arkham Asylum. This was going to be one fiery battle.

 **Yay another long chapter! I couldn't resist adding a fight and car chase scene. Oswald is PISSED! :)**


End file.
